Not You Again
by thecranberries
Summary: Christian and Ana come from very similar backgrounds. Both adopted from a young age and suffered abuse. Christian want's to pursue Anastasia, but she wants nothing to do with him. Will Christian be able to put his past behind him?
1. For The First Time

**I do not own the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy or the characters. They belong to E.L James. I am just exercising my right to use and abuse them for my fanfiction, which is my interpritation as a fan. I hope you enjoy. **

***I know this chapter is very similar to the first chapter ins FSOG, but I felt certain parts were important so I put them in***

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**

My roommate Katherine and best friend in the world is sick today, which means I have to do her interview. She is a beautiful confident woman who happens to be the head of our school newspaper here at WSU. I scowl as I stare at myself in my gold ornate Victorian style mirror. Damn my frizzy hair – it just won't behave. Katherine Kavanagh has been like a sister to me since our first year at WSU. I want to bury myself in books and study for my exams next week, but no I have to drive all the way to Seattle for an interview. I give up and put my hair into a sailors knot braid. I thank Kate for showing me how to do this. I roll my eyes as I stare into the mirror. The guy I will be interviewing is some hot-shot industrialist tycoon. The name is familiar, but I know nothing about him. I decide to wear my Trouvé Leather Jacket, rag & bone/JEAN Tank & J Brand Skinny Jeans, which my father, Ray, sent me with his last gift package. Ray adopted me after my mother died. He was in the army with my birth father and he swore to protect me. I admire Ray more than anyone in the world. He's a single father who started his company from nothing. Ray has been nothing but good to me and raised my as his own. He and I are cut from the same cloth and enjoy the simpler things in life, but unfortunately he loves to spoil his little girl.

When I leave my room, I see Kate huddled over on the couch in the pyjamas she wears when she's sick or just been dumped. I look at her and can visibly see a difference in her appearance. Her normally bright green eyes are red rimmed and her usually perfect hair is all over the place. I have a mental debate about taking a picture so she can't coarse me into anything like this again. I can't be mad at her for this. I banish all bad thoughts from my mind. "You need rest, Kate."

"I will. I can't thank you enough, Ana." Her voice is raspy and nasally at the same time. Poor Katherine. Maybe this won't be so bad. It might help me get my mind off of Adam. I can't believe let that happen again.

"I just took some NyQuil. I'll get some sleep I promise." She gives me a half smile.

"Good."

"Here are the questions and my digital recorder. If you could take notes, that would be fantastic."

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Thank you. You don't have to leave now." She say observing me.

"I know, but if I leave now I'll have time to see Ray."

"Tell him I say hi." She burst into a coughing fit and my face falls.

"I will."

I throw the notebook and the digital recorder into my purse and grab my keys.

"There is leftover soup in the fridge."

"Thank you, Ana. You always take care of me when I'm sick." I smile wryly at her and head out the door. Kate can convince anyone to do what she wants. She is going to make a great journalist once we graduate. I climb into my 67' four door Impala. I remember when Ray first bought me this car it was a total wreck and we spent countless months tuning her up until she was perfect. She has a V8 engine and top of the line safety features. It was my 16th birthday present and I couldn't believe he bought me a car. I have always loved the show Supernatural and he would watch it with me when he had the time. I would go on and on about how much I loved the car. I smile thinking back to that day.

Thankfully, the roads are clear as I head towards Interstate five. It's early and I don't have to be there until two and the drive takes about two hours and forty-five minutes. I put my foot on the gas and watch the familiar landscape slip away. My favourite Billy Joel song comes on and I start to sing the lyrics of Innocent Man. I arrive in Seattle at twelve and park outside my father's office. I skip inside and head to the elevators. I step in and hit the button for the tenth floor.

There are only two offices on the tenth floor one is Ray's and the other is his right hand man John. The other person in the elevator gets off at the fourth floor and I ride the rest of the way up alone. Dancing along to the song innocent man, which is still playing in my head. I step out into the reception area and wave at his assistant.

"Ana, what a lovely surprise."

"Good to see you Hilary is the old man busy?"

"No, you can go right in." I give her a smile before walking into my dad's office. Ray is sitting on the phone and looks up at me with an angry expression at first, but soon morphs into a full Cheshire grin.

"Sandra, I'll have to call you back." He says before hanging up the phone.

"To what I owe the pleasure?" He stands up and walks around his table and gives me a hug.

"It's good to see you, dad."

"What are you doing in Seattle? Aren't your exams next week?" He scolds me.

"Kate is sick so I have to do an interview for the school newspaper." I shrug.

"Alright, tell her I wish her a speedy recovery."

"I will. Do you have time to have lunch with your daughter?"

"Always, Annie."

Ray and I talk over lunch at our favourite restaurant. He asks about Adam and I tell him everything that happened and he is absolutely livid. I explain what my friends already did for me and he nods his head in approval. I've missed Ray so much. We say our goodbyes around one thirty and I drive towards Grey House.

My destination is a huge twenty story building with GREY HOUSE written on the side how obnoxious. The structure is all curved glass and steel, this is an architect's wet dream. I giggle to myself as I walk inside. Even though Ray is the CEO of Steele Asher and Partners I get intimidated as I walk through the doors. The lobby is over the top and beautiful. It is all white sandstone. A very attractive blonde is sitting at the sandstone desk in the centre of the lobby.

"I am here to see Mr. Grey."

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Anastasia Steele. I'm here for Katherine Kavanagh"

"One moment please." I stand there and she looks at me questionably. As I look around, I am glad I dressed up for this. I would not fit in if I were wearing my regular attire. The more I look around, the more intimidated I feel. Geez who is this guy? I wonder how old he must be to have this empire. Kate said he was young, but can't be that young.

"Mr. Grey is expecting you. Please sign in and walk to the last elevator on the right." I sign my name and she hands me a security badge with visitor printed in bold letters on the front. I scowl like I need to stand out anymore then I already do.

"Which floor?" I ask and she looks amused. Since I am a visitor, which is clearly printed on my left breast it seems like a reasonable question.

"Twentieth." I walk past her to the bank of elevators. I am the only one in the elevator as it takes me to the twentieth floor. I step out into another over the top lobby and find two other beautiful, smartly dressed blondes. Maybe this Christian fellow has a thing for blondes. Oh he would have loved Kate. I don't think I need this visitors' badge; it's obvious I don't belong with his minions of blonde women.

"Miss Steele, if you could wait here a moment." the younger blonde says directing me to a small seating area. I don't complain there is a beautiful view of Seattle from this height. I gasp in astonishment. I sit for a few minutes looking at the wonders of Seattle from this height. I wonder what the view is going to be like from our apartment here.

From what Kate has told me, Christian is young and successful, which is not much to go on if I'm interviewing him. Honestly, now that I'm here, I would much rather be at home studying. I am called back to planet earth when the older blonde calls my name. "Miss Steele, Mr Grey will see you now." I stand up and collect my purse. "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

"No, thank you." I am only wearing a tank top under this and it's rather cold. I make my way to the door and look back anxiously.

"There's no need to knock just walk right in." I push on the heavy door and almost fall, but catch myself. Nice save Steele My subconscious applauds me.

"You alright?" A baritone voice asks.

"Yes I'm fine. I caught myself before I fell." I look over in his direction and he is closer than I thought. He is young and hot! He's a scale model of Adonis. A blush creeps up my face. I give him and apologetic smile. I step further into the room and he extends his hand to me. "Christian Grey, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kavanagh." I shake his hand.

"Actually Miss Kavanagh has the flu my name is Anastasia Steele."

"Alright, Miss Steele. Would you like to sit?" He gestures to a white leather sofa. He is sharply dressed in a gray suit, with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Stop drooling Steele remember Nick and Adam? My subconscious says ruining my fun. She's right the last thing I need to think about right now is a guy. I take a seat on the couch and he sits across from me.

"So are you a part of the newspaper?" He asks as I pull out a pen, the notebook and the voice recorder.

"No, Kate is my roommate and she got sick."

"I see." He says coolly. Yeah I don't want to be here either so suck it up. I sigh inwardly.

"Do you mind if I record this?"

"Not at all." There is a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Alright, I have some questions here." I rip the page out of the book so I can take notes.

"I thought you would." is he making fun of me? I look up at him then to the painting on his wall. It's the only thing that brings colour to the room. It's actually thirty-six smaller paintings. They are absolutely exquisite – a series of everyday, forgotten objects. They are so realistic they could be mistaken for photographs.

"A local artist did those. Trouton." He says as I stare.

"They're wonderful. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I say looking back at him and he cocks is head to the side. I bite my lip to stifle my giggle. My dog used to do that all the time.

"I couldn't agree more. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." I hit play on the voice recorder and ask my first question. "You're very young yet you have assembled such and empire. To what do you owe your success?" I look up at him and he's smiling.

"Business is all about people, Miss Steele, and I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses for a brief moment before continuing to speak. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, I know it all inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's always down to good people."

"Maybe you're just lucky." I say taking him by surprise. I've only asked one question and he seems like jackass.

"I don't believe in luck or chance. The harder I work Miss Steele the more luck I seem to have. It's really about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Henry Firestone who said 'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'"

"You sound like a control freak." He's an arrogant son of a bitch. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I don't care.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele," He says without any trace of humour. At least he admits it.

"How did you start your business?" It's not one of the questions, but I am genuinely interested.

"With a loan." You don't give much away do you?

"So are you interested in the arts." I nod my head in the direction of the painting.

"Yes Miss Steele. I think expression of one's emotion is very important. In a piece of art one person can see one thing and another something completely different."

"I couldn't agree more Mr Grey. Are you interested in anything other than paintings?"

"I read as well. Books are one of the greatest joys in life."

"Why do you say that?" I have my own reasons, but I wonder what his are.

"Well" He pauses "Writing is a form of expression. I can't write a story to save my life, but I enjoy reading the stories of others. Reading also happened to be an escape." An escape? This peaks my interest. That's where my love of reading stemmed from.

"And what do you think you need to escape from?" He looks at me harshly and I squirm in my seat.

"We all have our problems Miss Steele."

"How evasive of you."

"How about we move to the next question." I bite my lip and look down at the questions Kate gave me.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" This is a lighter topic.

"I have a variety of interests, Miss Steele." I ghost of a smile touches his lips.

"If you work as hard as you say you do when to you find the time to chill out?"

"Chill out?" He says testing the words. "Well to 'chill out' as you put it – I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical pursuits. I also read and enjoy browsing local artists work. I have a variety of interests." He shifts in his place. "I am a very wealthy man, Miss Steele, and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies." I doubt mentioning is wealth was necessary for my question.

"Which out of those do you enjoy the most?"

"Sailing is by far my favourite. It demands control and attention." He really does like to control things.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why?" He's starting to make me uncomfortable.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct and I have a love of ships. What can I say?"

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than facts and logic." His mouth twitches and he stares at me with those gray eyes.

"Possibly. Though there are people who would say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?" I can think of a few reasons based on what he's said so far.

"Because they know me well."

"So where did your love of ships stem from?"

"When I was younger I would get absorbed watching people sail on the bay and when my father took me out for the first time I fell in love with it."

"I assume you have your own ship."

"Yes – The Grace." He seems so happy and full of life just talking about sailing.

"You invest in farming technology. Why?"

"Because you can't eat money, Miss Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." I know that very well. Why would people say he doesn't have a heart? That is very wonderful.

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the worlds poor?" He just shrugs.

"It's a shrewd business."

"What made you pick this cause. I'm not saying it's not a worthy one, but there are so many people who need help."

"Because its close to me." Now what on earth could he mean by that?

"Do you have a philosophy?" I say returning to Kate's questions.

"I don't have a philosophy as such, but a guiding principle – Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I am very singular, driven. I like control – of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" I say confused.

"I want to deserve to posses them, but yes, bottom line. I do." you are a control freak!

"You sound like the ultimate consumer."

"I am."

The next question is rather personal. "You were adopted. How much do you this that's shaped who you are?"

"I have no way of knowing."

"How old were you why you were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record." I roll my eyes. This guy is pissing me off.

"I apologize I didn't have time to do any research before I came."

"That's alright. I was adopted at age four."

"Are you fortunate for you adopted family?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for my mother Grace and Father Carrick. I also adore my little sister Mia and couldn't be more thankfully to Elliot my brother." You wouldn't tell em you were adopted, but you just told me the names of all of your siblings.

"I am sure your parents are proud of you. I mean how could they not be?"

"They are very proud of me and all of my siblings."

"Did she have a motto if you would on how she raised you?"

"This is a bit off topic, but yes she did. Martial arts, a language and an instrument. We all did these three things."

"I'm sorry for going off topic."

"There is no need to be sorry." He smiles at me and I awkwardly blurt out the next question.

"Are you gay Mr Grey?" He inhales sharply and glares at me with his gray eyes. I try to hide my smile. It is right here written in black and white, but why did I ask? This is mortifying.

"No, Anastasia, I'm not" What happened to Miss Steele.

"Well I think that's all." I hit stop and gather my belongings. I want to get out of here this second.

"What are your plans for after graduation?"

"I'm applying to some local publishing companies." I say as I stand up.

"Publishing how interesting."

"Writing is my passion." I mutter.

"Would you like me to show you around? We have a wonderful intern program here" He asks.

"I'm sure you have better things to do Mr Grey." I do not want to work for you.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"I have a long drive home." I say and extend my hand, which he shakes. "Alright drive carefully."

I run to the elevators and step in. If I never see him again it would be too soon. I walk back through the sandstone lobby and out the doors. As I'm walking to the car it starts to rain. I hate driving in the rain. I open the car door and get in, placing my purse on he passenger seat. The drive home is much worse than the drive to Seattle. When it's almost six when I get home and Kate is waiting for me on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." I give a small smile and hand over the recorder and notebook. "I have some work to do." I say before walking into my room. I decide to finish my essay on Tess of The D'urbervilles. Once I'm done, I eat a small snack since I skipped dinner and crawl into bed. I am exhausted. I won't even get a proper night sleep before I have to go to work in the morning. I've worked at Clayton's since my first year and I love the people. I have two more weeks before I leave work and school behind. I close my eyes and drift into a restful sleep for once.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Holy shit! Who was that girl and why did she affect me so much? I called, Welch, my head of security right after she left to get a background check on her. I know why I find her attractive, but there's so much more to her. She's not like my submissive although I want her to make my next. The first good thing to come out of me agreeing to hand out the certificates at the WSU graduation ceremony is that I get to see her again before she leaves. I don't want to wait that long before I see her though. What's happening to you Grey? I inwardly roll my eyes even though eye rolling is extremely rude.

I got my ass kicked by my trainer today just because I couldn't get her out of my head. No one has ever talked to me like that, but I liked it. She wasn't afraid of me. Although she should be. Maybe I should call Elena to get me a new submissive. It's been a couple months maybe I'm sexually frustrated. My cell phone starts ringing.

"Grey"

"It's Welch I got the information you wanted and send it to your e-mail."

"Thank you." I hang up and go into my office closing the door behind me. I open up the email with the subject 'Anastasia Steele'.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB:** Sept 10, 1989—Montesano, WA

**Address:** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888

**Mobile No:** 360 959 4320

**Social Security No:** 987-65-4320

**Banking Details:** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA, Acct No: 309361: $10,683.16 Balance

**Occupation:** Undergraduate Student WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts – English Major

**GPA:** 4.0

**Prior Education:** Montesano JR-SR High School

**SAT Score:** 2150

**Employment:** Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)

**Birth Father:** Franklin A, Lambert

**DOB:** September 1, 1969

**Deceased:** September 11, 1989

**Birth Mother**: Carla May Wilks Adams

**DOB:** July 18, 1970

**Deceased:** January, 1st, 1995

m Frank Lambert – March 1, 1989; widowed: September 11, 1989

**Adoptive Father:** Raymond Steele DOB: June 6, 1990

**Political Affiliations:** None found

**Religious Affiliations:** None found

**Sexual Orientation:** Not known

**Relationships:** None indicated at present

***Side note: Raymond Steele is the CEO of Steele Asher and Partners***

So her father is wealthy, but she still chooses to work. I respect that a lot. I close my laptop and head upstairs to bed. I dream of big blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair.

* * *

**Please Review. **


	2. Surprise Surprise

**For the next I am going to post a chapter everyday until I reach five then I'm going to post one or two a week. Happy reading. Check out my pintrest page pinterst dot com/thecranberries/not-you-again/**

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**

When I wake up in the morning, Kate is already hard at work, which is a shock. She is never up before me and yesterday, she looked like she was about to die. I guess she's working on that article of hers. You have to give her some credit, she is more than dedicated. I make us both a quick breakfast and head to work while pushing Christian as far out of my mind as I can. The last thing I need is that pompous son of a bitch distracting me from my work or studies. We are swamped because this is the time of year everyone wants to fix up their house. Ray and I always have a summer DIY project. It's a shame we can't this year. I am exhausted by the time I get home and still have a couple more hours of studying to do before I can think about getting some sleep. I absolutely hate finals. I go over the outline for my exam and sigh. I am a full day behind my study schedule because of that man and the flu. I like to think of myself as a calm and collected person, but that man has struck a nerve in me. I work my ass off finally crawling into bed around three and fall asleep right away. The rest of the week Kate and I throw ourselves into school work. I didn't go to work all week, but today is Saturday and all the staff has to come in. I was hoping to catch a break, but no. It's not terrible though after non stop studying my brain has turned to mush. If Kate hadn't pointed it out I would have shown up to work in my pyjamas. Bless her heart saving me from some serious embarrassment.

I get back from my lunch break and get right to work restocking the shelves. I hear a familiar voice and stop dead in my tracks.

"Excuse me." Please tell me this isn't happening.

"Yes?" I say standing up.

"I was wondering if you could help me." I turn around and see Christian Grey. "Oh, Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise." He looks different, more comfortable.

"Mr. Grey, what brings you here?" Seriously, why the fuck is he here? He may look like Adonis, but his ego is like a pool of ice water on a libido. Does he really need to come three hours from Seattle for a DIY project?

"I was in the area and I needed some supplies."

"I never would have guessed that the infamous Christian Grey was a do it yourself kind of person." I say deadpan and his mouth hangs open slightly.

"I wouldn't say I am." He shrugs.

"Alright, what do you need help finding?" He is a customer and I'm working that is all. I have always been a model employee and don't wish to change that. I give him my best smile and try not to roll my eyes.

"I need some cable ties first." His eyes light up as if it's some personal joke. I lead him to aisle eight where we keep electrical goods.

"We have various lengths." I gesture towards the cable ties.

"These will do just fine." There is still a touch of humour in his voice. I wonder what his little joke is. I wrack my half dead brain for any sort of idea, but nothing.

"I need some tape."

"I was about to ask if you're redecorating, but surely you wouldn't need cable ties if you're painting. Follow me." He follows me into the next aisle. "We have duct tape, masking tape, painters tape and packing tape."

"Masking tape." he says reaching for a wider set of the masking tape we have in stock.

"Anything else?" Please say no.

"Some rope, I think." His voice is low and husky. Wow. My eyes shoot up at him. Desire floods through me.

"This way."

"What kind of rope are you looking for? We have synthetic and natural filament rope, twine and cable cord." I ask on the way to the aisle.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope please." He says when we reach the rope.

I take out my Stanley knife from the back pocket of my jeans. I cut the rope then coil it neatly before tying it in a slipknot.

"Were you a Girl Scout?" he asks with his lips curled in amusement.

"Organized group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Grey."

"I see." He gazes at me with those dark grey eyes. Why do I find him so attractive all of a sudden? I blush and bit my lip. I go back to what he said about wanting to possess things and it's like a bucket of ice cold water on my libido.

"Is that all you need?" I ask as if he is any other customer.

"I think so. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well if you're a do it yourself person, then you should get coveralls so you don't ruin your clothing."

"I could always take them off." You can hear the humour in his voice. Just like that, my libido heats up again. Christian naked would be a wonderful sight to see.

"So no to the coveralls then?"

"Well, like I said before, I'm not a do-it-yourself kind of guy." I look at what he's purchasing and get a little uncomfortable.

"Well maybe I should call the cops. The items you're purchasing are a little questionable." I say as a joke, but his eyes grow darker.

"I'm not kidnapping someone, Anastasia."

"Chill, I was joking. Follow me to the counter." I ring him through and he pays with cash. As he's walking away, I feel a sense of relief. Christian turns around and says "It was lovely running into you, Miss Steele. I'm glad Miss Kavanagh couldn't do the interview."

I don't say anything I just move on and help the next customer. I am completely drained after work, but sleep isn't a luxury I have right now. I dive back into my studies.

I put the cap back on my pen and carefully place it on my desk. Finished. My final exam is done and I have never felt freer. I glance over at Kate who smiles back at me rushing to put the final touches on her essay. I can't wait to celebrate tonight. Go to a bar and get drunk with Kate and Josè. Once were let out we head back to the apartment in my Impala. I talk Kate's head off about my paper when she gets fed up.

"No more talking about school."

"Fine" We walk to the door and there is a bouquet of flowers waiting outside. Kate picks them up and brings them inside. She checks the name on the card and heads it to me.

"They must be from Ray." I smile and open the card. The flowers are exquisite. It's a bouquet of Peruvian lilies and colourful roses.

**. . . our impulses are too strong for our judgement sometimes.**

**-Tess of the D'urbervilles**

**Congratulations Miss Steele!**

**Christian Grey.**

"Who are they from?" Kate says excited. Never once have I been sent flowers. "He likes you."

"The feeling is not mutual." I roll my eyes.

"Why not? He's hot!"

"He's also an arrogant son of a bitch."

"Let's just have fun tonight." Kate says and we go our separate ways to get ready.

Kate and I walk out of our rooms at the same time. She is wearing a black mattox dress with black platform sandals. I'm more laid back than she is and I'm wearing my leith foil sweatshirt & ASTR asymmetrical faux leather skirt with my oxford shoes.

"I am Kate Kavanagh and I approve your outfit." She says with a giggle. I stride past her and grab the bottle of champagne we were saving. I pop the cork and pour of each a glass. I hand her a glass, which she raises to mine.

"To the end of exams and our new life in Seattle."

"To the end of exams, our new life in Seattle, and excellent results." We clink glasses and drink.

The bar is crowded and filled with students celebrating the end of school. It takes us twenty minutes before we find Josè. He's a year younger than us, but who doesn't want to celebrate? He treats us to a pitcher of margaritas and makes a toast.

"I'm going to miss you bitches!" He smiles. Josè is celebrating his new found freedom since he came out of the closet. I knew and Kate knew . . . well everyone knew, but he made the brave choice to come out.

We finish the first pitcher and I buy the next one. I'm on my fourth drink of the evening and I need to pee. I run off to the ladies room and there is a huge line. Great. As I stand there waiting, my mind wanders off to Christian. Why did he send me flowers? What does he want from me? Was that quote a warning? And apology? Why the fuck am I thinking about him? I go to the washroom and fix my make-up before going back to our table. We pour ourselves another drink and make a toast.

"To being carefree." I smile and we clink glasses yet again.

Josè drags me onto the dance floor at Kate follows. I don't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. I embrace the buzz I have and let go on the dance floor. Kate has always been a great dancer she really knows how to move to the music. I must look like a fool, but I don't care. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. I should have known not to drink tequila. My limit with tequila is I don't drink it. I scream over the music to Kate and Josè

"I need some air. I'm not feeling well." I grab my purse and head for the door. The cool air sobers me a little bit, but not enough. I feel arms wrap around me and see Josè and Kate beside me.

"You alright?" Kate's voice is filled with concern. I don't think I have ever been this drunk in front of either of them.

"I think I'm going to vomit." I lean forward and wait for the feeling to pass when a black Audi Q7 pulls up in front of us. The feeling passes and I stand up straight. The door flies open and Christian steps out and walks towards me. Everything happens so fast. Before I know it, I am projectile vomiting all over Christian Grey's shoes. Another handsome man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes steps out of the car.

"Do you always have this effect on women?" He says and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Elliot!" Christian is absolutely livid and I can't help but laugh. This is hilarious. Kate's demeanour changes as she stares at the man I assume is named Elliot. I stand up and wipe my mouth.

"Kate and Josè, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is Kate and Josè"

"Nice to meet you. This is my brother Elliot." Their parents must have excellent genes. Although Christian was adopted so that doesn't make sense. We all head back into the bar and I get a glass of water and chug. Could this be more embarrassing? Well it's also kind of funny. I just puked on a billionaire. Why did Kate invite them to sit with us? That last thing I want is to spend time with him!

I grab Josè and pull him onto the dance floor. The song that's play transitions perfectly into the next. I feel hands on my hips and feel electricity run through my body. I move in time with him. Suddenly, the lights mixed with the alcohol are making me dizzier than before. The floor feels like it's falling from underneath me. The last this I hear before I blackout is "Fuck!"

I wake up in the morning and my head is pounding. I am in different clothing, but don't remember getting here. I walk out into the kitchen and see Kate talking to Elliot who I remember meeting last night.

"Good morning." They say in unison.

"Did I dress myself last night?" I ask trying to fill in the blanks.

"No, Christian did. You were passed out." Kate says and I glare at her.

"You let him change me?"

"I was in the room the whole time." That's not the point. I don't bother fighting with her.

"Christian wants to see if you're alright." Elliot says.

"You can tell him I'm fine. I need to shower." I go into my bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait until it's hot before I step in. What a night.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

Why doesn't she like me? What did I do wrong? I want to see her to make sure she's alright, but Elliot said she doesn't want to see me. She is so frustrating. Last night, after her little drunken episode, all I wanted to do was take her over my knee and spank her. I would give anything to be with her. She is beautiful, strong and innocent. She is the polar opposite of my subs, but I want her more than anyone. What's happening to me? Taylor picks up Elliot and they meet me at The Heathman.

"Sup bro?" Elliot asks as I get into the car.

"Nothing. Ready for the hike?" He left early this morning to say hello to Kate. Elliot and I are going to do a hike at Battle Ground Lake State Park.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you. We never see each other anymore." I feel really guilty. I have alienated myself from my family.

"Me too, Lelliot." I can see his smile out of the corner of my eye. We get to the park in just under thirty minutes. When we're five minutes into the trail, Elliot asks, "So you really like this Ana girl eh?" I shoot him a look but it's no use.

"I do." I sigh "She hates me and I don't know why. She's different Elliot."

"I thought you were gay." He laughs and I punch him "Hey, that hurt. I don't know why she doesn't like you, but if she means this much to you don't give up."

"Thanks." We talk no more of Ana and talk about this new house he's building. I contemplate calling Elena and asking her advice, but she's always said love is for fools. I wouldn't say I'm in love, but Elena would come at me with a cane if she knew I was feeling something for this girl.

* * *

**:)**


	3. These Are Special Times

**As promised. :)**

**Anastasia's POV:**

Today, I am graduating. I still can't believe I passed all my exams. Ray and I are having a cup of tea at our apartment while we wait for the ceremony. Kate's had to go early to prepare for her valedictorian speech. Ten minutes before we leave, I run into my room to get changed. Kate has picked out my outfit for today and I throw it on. I don't like when Kate treats me like a child, but she has great style. I slip on my plum coloured square neck bandage dress and purple platform pumps. I grab my garment bag with my cap and gown inside and walk into the living room.

"When did you get so beautiful?" I blush.

"We'd better go we don't want to be late." I let Ray drive the Impala since he doesn't get to that often. We laugh and tell stories about us restoring this car. We find a parking spot relatively close to the doors and I slip on my gown. I look ridiculous in this thing. Ray snaps a picture of me next to the Impala with the Rebel T3i I bought him for his birthday. He has a whole wall dedicated to pictures of me in his house. It's sweet, but creepy at the same time.

Josè meets us by the doors and says hello to Ray. His dad, my father and Ray served in Kuwait together and Ray treats him like a son. He gives me a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. I feel someone pick me up and spin me in a circle. Once I am back on my feet, I turn around and see my 'Uncle' Jason Taylor. He's another friend of my father's from the army. My family is strange, but I wouldn't change them for the world. All of my father's friends pitched in when he adopted me and helped him raise me. Ray is my father, but they are all family to me.

"Jason!" I pull him in for a hug.

"I can't believe our little Annie is graduating today."

"I know, it feels surreal."

"I have no doubt you passed with flying colours to."

"She got a 4.0 grade point average." Jose pipes up.

"Seems like we raised her well eh?"

"That we did, Jason." They call all the graduates to the stage and I wave goodbye. I see Kate as I walk by who is sitting next to Christian. Of course he's giving a speech today, how could I forget. Kate said something about giving a 2.5 million dollar grant to the school. He may be a pompous ass, but he gives back which is nice of him. The ceremony starts and all of our professors walk on stage followed by Kate and Christian. We stand and applaud them and Christian gives me a wink.

"He just winked at me" The girl next to me says.

"He's so hot." All of the girls are obsessing over him. His beauty is only skin deep ladies. Keep it in your pants.

The Chancellor starts with his speech about the school and how wonderful we all are and what a shame it is for us to be leaving the school. Blah blah blah. Get me out of here. I'm not keen on busy places and right now the sports auditorium is packed. He introduces Kate and the auditorium bursts into applause. Kate made a lot of friends in her time here and it's no doubt why she was picked as valedictorian. I am very impressed that Kate isn't intimidated by thousands of people. If that were me, I would be stuttering and shaking. She starts off with a joke and everyone laughs. She chose a classic theme for her speech, which is 'what's next after college?'

"Four years ago, all of us were wondering if we would make it to this day. Although half of us didn't at least we did right? Graduation is one of those awkward times in our lives when we are torn between the joy of memories and the excitement of our future. I remember when picking my major was a tough choice, but that doesn't even compare to picking your career. We've waited anxiously for this day and now we want to hit pause. Slow down and enjoy our last fleeting moments of adolescence. Our lives will be altered the second we throw our caps into the air. It seems like yesterday we were doing awkward icebreakers to get to know each other better and now I know some of you too much. For the first time in our lives we will be truly independent. A wise man once said "History will be kind to me for I intend to write it." I have no doubt that you will go off and change the world for the better. It doesn't matter if you are like Miss Steele and wish to be on the top of the New York Times bestseller list or Mr. Collins and want to change the face of medicine. I want you all to go off into the world with the belief anything is possible. Four years ago all of us were strangers and now look at us. Thank you." She takes her seat at the room fills with applause once more. The Chancellor comes back to the podium only to introduce Christian.

"It is a pleasure to introduce one of America's best and brightest. He is also a major benefactor to our University, please help me welcome, Christian Grey." The Chancellor and Christian shake hands. He and Kate would have gotten along very well if she had done the interview. They are both such confident people. His voice is soft. He doesn't look or sound like the Christian I met during the interview.

"I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the University. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in Sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me… "

He must be talking about his life before he was adopted by the Grey's. He really does want to feed the world. It's because he relates to it. I kind of feel like a jackass now.

"I would like to congratulate the graduating class and wish you all the best of luck!" He smiles as everyone applauds him. Now we, being the long process of handing out our degrees, it feels like hours have gone by from when they started to calling out my name. I stand up and casually walk towards Christian. He shakes my hand and I feel the same charge of electricity from the club.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele." He says with a warm smile and I blush. I bite my lip head back to my seat. It takes another half an hour before the ceremony is over. The faculty leaves the stage in the same fashion they came on. Once Christian and Kate are off the stage, everyone stands up and goes off in search of their loved ones. The first thing I do is take off this stupid gown. My next job is to track down Kate or my father. I do my best to maneuver through this never ending sea of people, but people are bumping into me left and right. I am about to give up and wait for them outside when I run into Kate. She has a huge smile plastered on her face, which spreads to mine.

"We did it!" She's says beaming.

"I know. It was a wonderful speech, Kate."

"Yes, it was." Christian says, scaring me half to death. Fuck! Behind Christian, I see Ray, Josè and Jason.

"Congratulations, baby girl." Ray wraps his arms around me and holds me tight.

"I love you, dad." I move on and hug Jason again.

"It's hard seeing you all grown up." He's crying. I'm in shock. Never in all the years of knowing Jason have I seen him cry.

"Stop blubbering or I might have to kick your ass again." I joke and he cringes.

"Excuse me!" Josè kisses me on both cheeks before giving me a hug.

"Christian." Jason nods.

"Taylor." They know each other? That's strange.

"How do you know each other?" Ray asks before I get the chance to.

"I work for Mr. Grey." Ray extends his hand to Christian.

"I'm Raymond Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"Mr. Steele, you have a wonderful daughter."

"That I do. How do you know each other?"

"Kate was ill and I filled in for her interview. Remember?" I say as an explanation.

"Ray and Jason do you want to take the Impala out for a drive?" I want to get away from him.

"You still got her?"

"And the mix tape you made for the car."

"Well let's go then." I am just about to take a step forward when I am picked up yet again. I turn around to see who the mystery person is and shriek.

"Ethan!"

"Ana, you look amazing."

"Well thank you. I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss this big day? Hell no." I hear Ray clear his throat and figure I should explain things.

"Daddy, this is Kate's brother, Ethan." Everyone goes around introducing themselves. I look over at Christian who looks pissed. What's up his butt? I say goodbye and promise to get a beer with him once I'm home. Ray and Jason walk beside me out of the auditorium to the Impala. We drive around for a while and stop at a diner to eat. Jason has to get back to the Heathman where Christian is staying so we drive him back over there. Ray has to drive back to Seattle so I walk him to his car.

"I can't wait to see you in Seattle. I'm so proud of everything you're doing." I kiss him on the cheek and watch as he pulls away. Kate and I have to pack up everything tomorrow drive down to Seattle. I head back to the apartment, but am way too tired to get a beer with Ethan, but I promise to go to a bar with him once we get to Seattle.


	4. A Moment of Weakness

**Anastasia's POV:**

We just finished unpacking and I am about to take a seat when my cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello. Anastasia Steele."

"Hi. This is Elizabeth Morgan from SIP. You can in for an interview about a month ago."

"Yes."

"I was calling to offer you a job as an assistant manager."

"That's wonderful."

"You would start next week."

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

"Well I look forward to seeing you on Monday." I hang up the phone and start jumping around the room. Kate, Ethan and Elliot are staring at me.

"I got a job." Each person takes their turn at congratulating me before I call Ray. When I come out of my room, there is food and beer. I smile and we dig in. We all get to sleep pretty early on account of all the work, but I am over the moon happy.

I am waiting in line at the cafe across from our apartment. For some reason I start to think about how my only two relationships have ended with me getting hurt physically. I grab my tea everyone's drinks I turn around slamming straight into a brick wall.

"What the fuck!" He spits and I recognize that loud baritone voice. I look up and my fears have come true. Fuck, not you again.

"Mr. Grey, I am so sorry." He looks down and looks like he's staring into my soul.

"It's alright, Miss Steele." He says with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful you looked at graduation."

"Yeah." I say walking by him towards the napkins. I do my best to get the coffee off my white blouse, but no luck. I can feel Christians gray eyes staring at me.

"Why don't you like me?" Christian asks. I guess I'm not very subtle.

"It's because you're not an honest person, Christian. You refuse to admit anything real about yourself. I don't know what has happened in your past, but I am not going to go out with you because you're not honest." His expression is a mixture of anger and sadness. What happened to him? Why is he the way that he is?

One minute he's up and the next he's down. There were brief moments where I thought I could have feelings for him, but he's so guarded. I know very well what it's like living your life that way.

"I was adopted when I was four after my mother died." I look up at him and smile. Not only was he honest, but we have something in common "Is that honest enough for you?"

"It's a start, Mr. Grey."

"Will you go out with me now? I will tell you something no one other than my family knows."

"How could I say no to that?."

"How does Friday sound?"

"Perfect."

"Here's my number." He hands me over his business card. "Text me your address." I pick up our new drinks and walk back to the apartment. Why did I just agree to go out with Christian? He tells me one thing honest about himself and I am putty in his hands. I think I'm getting desperate. I add Christian as a contact and send him my address. I can't bail on him it's not my style. Kate and I have moved into the penthouse at The Olivian.

I walk through the door and hand my keys on the nail. Our apartment is huge, but Kate has designed it to look trendy and cozy at the same time. She also made sure both our interests were met. The first floor is fully open from the home theatre/living room to the library with floor to wall bookshelves. I love the home theatre because the TV can go up and you get the whole view of Seattle from it. My room is the only one that is not too modern. It's cozy and old fashioned. I go upstairs to my room peel myself out of my coffee soaked blouse and head back down stairs. I know we only moved in yesterday, but I know it's going to take a lot of time to get used to.

"So you and Christian?" Oh no, not the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition. She definitely has what it takes to be a reporter, there is no mistake. How did she find out so fast? Elliot.

"In a moment of weakness, I agreed to go out with him. It's one date, Kate, that's all." I walk into the library, but she follows me.

"Oh no, you don't, Ana! This is your first date since that sleaze ball Adam. This is big."

"Not really. He's such an ass." I roll my eyes and start unpacking my books.

"You must have feelings for him if you said yes."

"He's attractive, but it's just a pretty face Kate." I need someone who I can connect with someone intelligent. Granted, I don't know much about him, but it doesn't seem like there's much to him.

"Well, keep an open mind."

"I will, Kate." I give her a smile and she goes off into the living room. I unpack box after box and I finish just before bed. Well that's one way to waste half the day. Maybe if you weren't so OCD about your books, it would have been done faster. My subconscious spits. I like having my books in chronological order. Kate, Elliot and Ethan went out so I head upstairs. I crawl into bed and pick up the new Mitch Albom book I bought and start reading. It's about a town where people get calls from loved ones who have passed away. I finish half the book before I feel tired. I place it on the table beside my bed and fall asleep.

I'm sitting in Adams living room waiting for him to finish a call. We've been together for six weeks now and he's been nothing but sweet. I was hesitant when he first asked me out, but I am happier than I've ever been. He comes out of his room and he looks a little frustrated.

"Who was that?" I ask and he shoots me a fiery look. Oh shit.

"No one important." He yells.

"I'm sorry you just seem stressed." I don't know why he's yelling at me. He walks towards me never taking his eyes off me. Once he's in front of me, he slaps me hard across the face.

"Ahh." I cry out.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"It's alright." What the fuck just happened. "I'm going to go home." I say and grab my purse. When I reach the door he grabs my wrist harshly and pulls me.

"Don't go."

"You're hurting me, Adam." He lets go and I put my purse back on the table. I don't stay because I want to, I stay because I'm scared.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and I'm sweating. I remember that was the first time Adam hit me, but it wasn't the last. I thought things would be better because in the morning he had breakfast laid out on the table and flowers. It wasn't until he cracked my ribs that I finally left him. I did give him a nice black eye. It went on longer than I should have let him. After what happened when I was sixteen, I made a promise to myself that I would never let a man hurt me. I'm looking forward to having dinner with my dad tonight. Living in the same city as him gives me some comfort. I missed my dad terribly when I went away and I am looking forward to spending more time with him.

* * *

**Christian's POV**:

My nightmares kept me awake again last night, but I've been in a great mood since Ana agreed to go out with me. I feel like I could do anything right now. Gail has prepared my egg white omelet with ham and cheese. I have a free morning so I decide to go to the gym with Claude. Taylor follows me as I run to the gym. Usually, he'd come to Escala, but I want to go for a run today. I knock Claude on his ass twice and he knocks me on my ass once.

"Damn, Grey, what's gotten into you?" He says between breaths.

"I don't know." I say with a smile. I called Flynn before we left to make an appointment and I run to his office. I catch my breath before walking inside. I'm ten minutes early so I take a seat in the waiting room. The receptionist brings me a glass of water and I take a long sip. That was refreshing.

"Christian." Flynn calls.

"John." I smile.

"Come into my office." I follow him and take a seat on the couch. "So why did you need to see me so suddenly?"

"I have a date." I say with a smile. I didn't tell him about Anastasia so this is going to be shocking.

"You have a what?" He stutters.

"A date."

"That's fantastic, Christian."

"I know she is beautiful. I don't know, she's different."

"She must be really special." He says shocked.

"She is."

"Are you nervous?"

"Obviously."

"Well that's normal, Christian."

"I know. I'm more nervous about the fact I have to tell her something honest. That was the agreement."

"Well when it comes to relationships you need to be honest Christian." This is a whole new concept for me. "Just be yourself, Christian."

We talk a little bit more and I run back to Escala and shower before heading the office.

**Anastasia's POV:**

I meet Ray at Fuel Sports to eat. Ray says he's running late so I order a plate of nachos and two philly cheese steak sandwiches. I got us a table near the TV playing the leaf's game. I'm watching the door and see Ray walk in.

"Daddy." I jump up and wrap my arms around him.

"Annie, girl, how are you?"

"I'm great. I hope you don't mind that I ordered."

"Depends what you ordered."

"Nachos and philly cheese steak."

"Sound great." We take our seats and he asks what the score is.

"Two to nothing Leaf's end of the first." The waitress brings our nachos and a pitcher of beer.

"What kind of beer?"

"Molson." I pour us each a glass and we make a toast.

"To the Leaf's making the playoffs." I smile and drink. There is nothing better than spending time with Ray. We finish the nachos and order another round of beer. By the time the second period is over the score is 3-2 leafs.

"They can't score if they don't shoot." I say frustrated.

"I know if it weren't for Reimer they'd be fucked."

"It's so frustrating." I shake my head and Ray changes the subject.

"Anything new in your life?"

"I have a date, but it's no big deal."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Christian Grey."

"I definitely approve." I shrug and take a bite of my sandwich. The Leaf's turn things around in the third period and beat the Sens. Ray pays the bill and we say our goodbyes. I get home and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**What days do you think I should post? I hope you enjoy. xoxo**


	5. Must Be Dreaming

**From not on I won't be posting everyday. On the advice of someone I will not be setting a day to post. I hope you guys like the chapter. **

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

This week has gone by so fast. I can't believe it's Friday already. I am so nervous for tonight. What should I tell her? What if she doesn't like the restaurant? What if I do something stupid? My mind is racing a mile a minute. I just finished a session with Claude and head upstairs to shower. I let the hot water cascade over me for several minutes before I wash myself. I apply a generous amount of body wash to myself because the last thing I need is to smell. Oh no, what if she doesn't like my body wash? I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my wait before combing my hair. I head into my bedroom and play some music. Soon sound of More by Tyrone Wells fills my room. Music is a universal language. When words aren't enough music speak and this song couldn't be more fitting. There has to be something more than the way I have lived my life. I may be successful, but I am utterly and completely alone.

I walk into my closet and stare at my clothes before picking an outfit. I decide to wear my navy HUGO sports coat, white sport shirt, my charcoal slim tapered leg chinos, Michael Kors leather belt and my brown chukka boots. Elliot gave me the advice on the outfit. He told me I'd look stupid if I showed up in a suit. I leave my room and head into my study. I quickly respond to some e-mails before finding Taylor and getting into the car. Anastasia actually lives very close to me. I punch in the code she gave me and it starts ringing.

"Hello." Katherine answers.

"It's Christian. I'm here to pick up Anastasia."

"I'll buzz you up penthouse." I hear the phone hang up and a buzzing sound. I walk through the glass doors towards the elevator. The ride up is long and the elevator doors open up right into the front hall of their apartment. I thought Escala was beautiful, but this is amazing. Everything is modern, but has a touch of colour and home like feel to it.

"Hello." I call

"One second, I'll be right down." I hear from the second floor. I'm standing by the stairs when I see Anastasia. Wow!

She is wearing a sheer striped body-con dress with a pair of black pumps. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Christian." She says with a smile.

"Anastasia, you look wonderful." She looks down at the ground and blushes. "It's a little chilly, you should grab a coat." It's not actually chilly I just don't want other men to look at her in that.

"Alright." She runs over to a hidden closet and opens the door pulling out a tan Burberry trench coat.

"Perfect. Shall we?" I say gesturing to the door.

"You kids be good." I hear Kate yells.

"Don't worry I'll have her home by curfew." I shout back, which makes Anastasia laugh. That's a good thing right? I help her into the car before climbing in myself. The ride to the restaurant Anastasia talks to Taylor mostly, which is a little frustrating. You're on a date with me not him. Normally I would give Taylor a sign to back off, but I can feel the love they have for each other. Taylor filled me in on their situation after graduation and I think it's wonderful. He didn't give me too much information about her life before Ray. Once we arrive, I help Anastasia out of the car. We walk through the doors and the waiter takes our coats and leads us to the private dining room I booked. I pull Anastasia's chair out for her before sitting down.

"The Walrus and The Carpenter is one of my favourite seafood places in Seattle." Anastasia says with a smile. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass are some of my favourite books."

"My sister Mia loves the books too. I would always read them for her."

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**

That one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. "So you have a sister and a brother?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I'm an only child."

"Well your father adores you. I could see how proud he was of you at your graduation." Christian says with a smile. This is the first time I've really noticed his smile it is absolutely beautiful. Our waiter comes back to take our order.

"I'll have whatever Christian's having." I love everything here so it makes it easier to choose.

"Can we have the Olympia Shoal Bay oysters to start, the apple salad and the tuna terrine."

"Excellent and to drink?" Christian looks at me.

"I'll have a Guinness." I say and Christian orders the same.

"I have a confession to make." Christian says "This is my first date."

"Funny."

"I'm serious."

"Oh..." This is awkward. "How come you've never been on a date before?"

"Now that would be telling." My face falls, but I guess he's not used to sharing things.

"I'll tell you this, my lifestyle is different to most; and someday I will tell you, but I don't need you running away from me now that you've agreed to go out with me."

"Fair enough. We all have our secrets."

"So how many gentlemen have you dated? I imagine more than a couple." Christian asks and his gray eyes lock on to mine.

"Actually, only one and I wouldn't call him a gentleman." I can't hide the sadness in my voice.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Now, Christian, that would be telling." I say mimicking him. "When you tell, I will."

"Fair enough. Tell me about your mother and father."

"Ray isn't my birth father, but he's the only one I've ever known. This is going to seem like a lot for a first date, but it's my life. After my father died, my mother blamed me and fell into a sinking depression I was neglected until Ray adopted me. She was a drug addict and overdosed on pills in 95'" I look into his eyes and they are filled with sadness.

"Well my upbringing before I was adopted wasn't any better. Grace and Carrick my adoptive mother and father saved me when I was four." I imagine a sad gray eyed copper coloured hair boy. Oh, Christian. My face falls.

"Don't, Anastasia, it's in the past."

"Ana." I respond.

"What?"

"Call me Ana." We are brought our oyster and beer while I'm telling Christian about SIP I can tell he's hanging on to every word I'm saying. "Elliot mentioned your sister coming home?" I ask changing the subject.

"Mia just got back from France."

"What was she doing there?"

"Studying with some chef."

"Wow. Your parents must be proud of all of you." He shrugs and takes another bite of his tuna. "You don't give yourself credit where credit is due, do you?"

"You sound like my mother." He says with a half smile. "So you like reading?" I finish my last bite as I tell him about my favourite books and he actually seems interested. Whenever I would talk to Adam about books, he'd roll his eyes.

"I like a girl who can eat." He says gesturing to my plate.

"I have issues about food."

"Same." Well I got that much from the interview and graduation speech. I am suddenly wondering what he meant by knowing what it's like to be hungry. I imagine it happened before the adoption, but surely he can't remember. He was so young. The more we talk the more I can see how similar we are.

"Do you want dessert?" His eyes lock on to mine and I squirm in my seat. His gray eyes are intense.

"Yes, but not here."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He looks at me confused then grabs my hand.

"We need to pay."

"We will at the front." He leads me to our waiter and pays the bill with him while I grab our coats.

"Ready?"

"Yup." We climb back into his Q7 and I whisper where we're going in Taylor's ear.

"Sure thing, Annie." I know Christian is dying to know where we're going, but I keep quiet.

"Why are we going to a pub for dessert?" He says when we pull up outside of Quinn's.

"They have the best funnel cakes."

"What's a funnel cake?" I had a feeling he was going to say that. I pull him inside and we sit down at a booth near the back.

"The usual, Ana?"

"Yes please." I smile back at John.

"Come here often?"

"All the time." He gives me a panty dropping smile and I inhale sharply. Oh my.

John comes back with two beers and a funnel cake with ice cream and powdered sugar.

"Thank you."

"This looks like it's going to be amazing or disgusting." He looks hesitantly at me as I take a bite.

"Try it." He looks at me with fear as he takes a bite.

"That is amazing."

"I told you."

"Have you ever had a Beaver tail?" He asks.

"Like from the animal?"

"No, it's a dessert."

"No, I haven't"

"You have to try one. They don't sell them in Seattle only in ski resorts in Canada." Well no wonder I haven't had one.

"I've never left Washington." He looks at me in shock.

"Why's that?"

"Well Ray isn't big on travelling. It stressed him out. To be honest, I think he just worries something might happen to me."

"Well would you like to go?"

"To Canada?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to go."

"It's beautiful. Maybe I'll take you sometime."

"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" I instantly regret my joke when his face falls. "Christian, it was a joke." I can't tell what's going on in his head right now. We finish our beer and funnel cake and I go over and pay the bill. I told Christian I was going to the ladies room. Something tells me he wouldn't appreciate me paying.

"You ready?" I ask.

"We need to pay."

"I already did."

"Anastasia, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He sighs and stares at me.

"You are a frustrating woman, Miss Steele."

"Well you're a complicated man, Mr. Grey."

"I know. Now let's get you home it's late." He walks me to the door of my apartment building and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He looks into my eyes and for a moment I think he's going to kiss me but he turns around and heads towards the car.

"Christian, do I get to see you again?" He turns around, but doesn't look at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea." my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Anastasia, and I don't need to taint you will my problems."

"Christian, that makes no sense."

"I don't think I can be what you deserve. You should steer clear of me."

"That's not true, Christian." I have gone from hating this man to wanting to be with him over the course of dinner. What is it about him? His good looks? The similarities?

"Goodbye, Anastasia." He turns around and gets into the car leaving me standing here. I try and wrap my brain around what he said, but i just get more and more confused then start to cry. What the fuck just happened? I go inside and wipe my tears. When I walk into the apartment Kate is waiting for me with Elliot.

"What's wrong?"

"He said he didn't want to see me again."

"What? That makes no sense. All Christian has been able to talk about since the interview is you." Elliot looks at me baffled.

"He said he wasn't good enough for me and I should stay away."

"Well he isn't good enough for you obviously. Sorry, Kate, I've gotta go see what's wrong with my brother. This doesn't make any sense."

I walk past them both and up to my room. How could everything change so fast?

* * *

**I wonder what's up with Christian ;) Thank you guys. xoxo**


	6. The Middle

**Don't forget about my pinterest /thecranberries/notyouagain**

**Also the titles of my chapters are all songs names that you should defiantly check out. They kind of relate to the chapters. **

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I can't want her anymore. What was I thinking? Why did I have to stray from my path? Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I connected with a person for the first time since Mia came into my life. I wouldn't say Elena and I had a connection what we had was just sex. I can't possible do 'more'. When I looked into her eyes, it was like she was begging for me to kiss her. That's when it hit me. I am not capable of a relationship. I'm way too fucked up for a girl like her. She is the definition of perfection and I am the definition of destruction. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a commotion.

"I want to see my brother."

"What do you want, Lelliot?" I say from the doorway of my office.

"I want you to tell me what is going on. You fucked up big time bro. Why would you say that to Anastasia?"

"She told you?"

"Well she was crying when she walked into the house." Oh no this is worse than I thought.

"I can't be what she needs me to be."

"What are you talking about? You've been talking about this girl since you first met her and she finally gives you a chance, you tell her to fuck off." I sigh and look up at him.

"I have something I need to tell you. Follow me." He looks confused, but follows me up the stairs to the locked room. I pull out the key and unlock the door. "This will explain why."

I have never talked to anyone, but my subs or Elena about my lifestyle. He walks inside and I flip the switch.

"What is all of this?"

"The only relationships I've ever had are Dominant and submissive relationships. No dates, no cuddling, not sleeping together just sex.

"Why?"

"It gives me control. I stopped brawling when I was fifteen because I started this."

"I get it."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't you have my word, but, Christian, this doesn't have to be your life. You are capable of loving someone you just have to try."

"How?"

"Only you can know that. I have to go now but think about what I said."

"I will. Thank you, Elliot."

"No problem."

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I lie down in my bed and pull out my phone.

**Anastasia, I want to apologize for the way I acted tonight. I have never had a normal relationship. I don't do flowers and chocolates. I know it's hard to understand, but I want to give you some more information. If you would give me a chance I want you to come over sometime this week so I can explain. -CG**

I toss and turn before I am able to fall asleep. I dream about the day my mother died of course I didn't know she was dead already. I waited for four days before he finally showed up and a called the police. I can remember him shouting at me asking me what I did to her. I can still feel the sting of the cigarettes burns. I can still hear the noise from the slaps. I jolt awake from my dream and I am sweating. The sun is just rising so I throw on my fitted legging then surge running shorts my pink tech short sleeve shirt and black Nike free 5.0 running shoes. I step out the door and stretch in the elevator. It's just starting to rain, but I start running. I run faster than I usually do trying to run away from my thoughts. How could I be so fucking stupid? I run and run as fast as I can. Until I run right into someone and fall flat on my ass. I look up and am about to scream when I look up and see her. She looks up at me with the blue eyes and I can tell she hasn't slept well.

"We have to stop running into each other like this." I mutter as I get to my feet and she laughs. I help her to her feet and we just stare at each other.

"I'm sorry, Anastasia."

"Don't be, Christian. I got your message when I woke up this morning."

"So will you give me a second chance?"

"Yes, I will. When do you want to talk?"

"Wednesday night? You can come to my place."

"Alright. I'll see you then." She gives me a sweet smile before she runs back off in the direction of her apartment.

"Anastasia." I shout and she stops dead in her tracks before turning around. I run over to her and stop when we are a couple inches apart. The dominant part of my mind is telling me not top. Elena's voice fill my head.

Love is for fools Christian

I look deep into Anastasia's eyes and all those thought immediately leave my mind. This is what I want. This is what I need. Anastasia is all I want.

**Anastasia's POV:**

Christian's burning gray eyes graze at me with the burning fire of a thousand suns. Now more than ever, I want to know what is going on inside his head. It almost looks like he's having an argument with himself inside his head. "Anastasia" He whispers only inches away from me. A rush of heat started inside my chest and slowly spread through my entire body. How does he affect me so much?

"Christian" I whisper back to him. He leans forward brushing his hand across my cheek. I see his lips twitch and instantly his lips are on mine. His perfect soft lips are on mine and everything melts away. He pulls away and says confidently as ever "I'll see you on Wednesday" And runs off. Thankfully, it is early in the morning and not many people are out, but I run back to the apartment with a Cheshire grin plastered on my face. Kate won't be up for a couple of hours so I make myself green smoothie and an omelet.

I head into the library and grab my journal from the shelf and a book before curling up on the couch. I always keep my fountain pen beside the couch on the side table.

**May 18 ,2013**

**Nightmare: Yes**

**Day's without cutting: 256**

**I woke up early this morning from a nightmare. Last night my nightmare was about life before I was adopted by Ray. I went for a run this morning and ran into Christian. It was a nice surprise after everything that happened last night. I was rather conflicted after his message, but seeing him made me realize that I want to try with this man. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. It was a 'butterflies in your stomach' kiss. I'm seeing him on Wednesday and he's going to explain everything to be, but I'm terrified. Now that I am developing feelings for him I don't know if I can do this. After Adam and Nick, being in a relationship scares me to death. I will have to wait and see how things play out.**

I put down my journal and pen before picking up my book. I have read Nineteen Eighty Four by George Orwell many times and it is one of my favourite books. I sit there reading lost in my own world until Kate wakes up.

"I see you're in a better mood this morning."

"I ran into Christian and we talked."

"Oh, where?"

"We were both running and literally ran into each other."

"How romantic." Kate jokes. "So are you going to see him again?"

"Wednesday."

"Well then were going shopping today."

"Kate, I have a ton of clothes."

"I know, but you could always use more. Plus, I need to go shopping."

"Fine." I put down my book and head upstairs changing into jeans, ankle boots and gray cable knit sweater. Kate comes down ten minutes later and we head to the mall.

I follow Kate around store after store while she buys everything that remotely interests her. While she's wandering around Neiman Marcus, I walk through the aisles with no intention of buying anything until I come across a plum plunging neckline J Mendel dress. I grab my size and find Kate.

"Oh la la Anastasia Steele. You're going to stop Christian dead in his tracks on Wednesday."

"You ready?"

"Let's pay and get out of here." Kate grabs my hand and we walk off to the cashier. The teller rings me up and I use Ray's credit card. Once Kate and I get back to the apartment, Kate heads upstairs to get ready for her date and I pull up Netflix and watch Supernatural while I finish my book.


	7. I Got A Feeling

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**

As I'm leaving the office, I get a text from Christian.

**You'll need a code for the elevator 5693 I live in the penthouse and the one to get in the garage 7839. - CG**

I don't know how to feel about tonight. He is going to open up, but am I ready to hear what he has to say? What if he leaves me again?

**Thank you. I'll see you tonight.-Ana**

I walk back home and take a short nap before I have to get ready. I turn on the shower while laying out my clothes for this evening. Once the temperature is hot enough, I knot my hair into a bun so it won't get wet. I wash my body and lose track of time. The warm water is so relaxing I didn't notice I had been in there for ten minutes. I dry myself off an moisturize before wrapping myself in my towel and heading into the bedroom. I sit on my bed and pull on my black lace panties then I pull on my dress. I go back into the bathroom and take down my hair. Thankfully, I had enough common sense to blow dry it last night too it looks half decent. I put on a light coat of lip gloss, mascara and a light smokey eye. I put on my nude crisscross leather sandals and throw my keys and phone into my small black shoulder bag before heading downstairs.

"I'm going to Christian's. I'll see you tonight." I yell up at Kate before rushing through the doors where I almost run into Elliot.

"Well don't you look stunning." He says and I blush.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Kate's not ready yet, but make yourself comfortable."

"I will. Christian's in for a nice surprise tonight." I roll my eyes and step into the elevator and get off in the garage. I check myself out in the mirror before I pull out and drive to Christians. Escala is a beautiful blue glass building. If any building in Seattle rivals ours it's this. I punch in the code and see Jason waving me over to a spot. I pull in turn off the car and check myself out one last time before greeting Jason.

"Sup, old man?" I joke and he smiles.

"I'm not old yet. You've grown up to be a beautiful woman, Anastasia." I blush and smile.

"Thank you."

"Follow me. Christian's waiting." To be honest this is very strange for me. The guy I'm dating I guess has a close family friend working for him. Once I step into the elevator, the butterflies are back in my stomach. We ride up in silence, but once we step off Jason says something rather odd.

"He's a good man, Annie, don't give up on him."

"I don't plan on it." He smiles and we walk inside. We are standing in an all white foyer with a round dark wooden table with a beautiful assortment of white and pale pink roses. Jason opens the set of double doors and I am taken back in surprise. White seems to be a common theme in Christian's apartment. Straight down, I can see a living room with floor to ceiling glass windows that captures the beauty of Seattle from up above. The view is the only reason I agreed to get the penthouse with Kate. I notice in the right hand corner of the living room there is a white U-shaped sofa with a electric fire place directly across from it. On the left, right beside me, there is a beautiful kitchen with white and dark wood worktops. It's breath taking. It's a refreshing change from the all white theme of the other rooms. Beside the kitchen is an all white bar area, which is beautiful despite the lack of colour. Near this kitchen and bar, there is an enormous wooden dining room table that seats sixteen people. My eyes go from the table directly to the piano tucked in the corner. It is a beautiful black grand piano. I bet he plays the piano beautifully. I wonder if there is anything that man couldn't do.

Christian's apartment is huge and beautiful, but cold. Everything is white it almost has a hospital feel to it. I don't think this can even qualify as a home it looks like an art gallery with all of the art on the walls. I do appreciate good art it is one of my hidden talents, but this is almost depressing. I scan the room and Christian is nowhere to be seen, but there is a blonde standing by a breakfast bar with a huge grin plastered on her face. Where the hell did she come from. I wonder why Christian is so fascinated by blondes. All of the employes at Grey House were blonde as well.

"I would like you to meet someone, Annie." He leads me over to the woman who extends her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Steele. My names is Gail Jones." I turn to Jason with a huge grin on my face.

"So you're the Miss Jones I've heard so much about. Please call me Ana. It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

"And I you, Ana."

"Where's Christian?"

"He's in his office, but should be out momentarily." Jason responds formal as ever.

"Alright."

"So tell me, Annie, how's your new job?"

"It's alright, my boss is a total creep."

"Do you need me to give him a talking to?"

"I'm fine, Jason. You know better than anyone that I can take care of myself."

"Ain't that the truth." He mutters and I laugh. By the look on his face, he's remembering the time I knocked him on his ass three times in a row. We all turn our attention to the door opening at the far side of the room. Christian emerges gracefully for his office wearing a gray Hugo Boss suit with a white handkerchief tucked into the front pocket, a black Alexander McQueen belt, black Prada leather lace-ups, a white linen shirt and silver tonal woven silk tie. He runs his hand through his unruly copper hair. When he's closer, I notice he hasn't shaved so he has the perfect amount of stubble. I can sense Jason and Gail walking away from me. Once he's closer, he looks me up and down.

"There aren't words for how beautiful you look this evening." I blush and bite down on my bottom lip and look into his eyes, which grow darker. "Please don't bite your lip." I release my bottom lip and he continues gazing at me. My heart if going a mile a minute. He is obviously very wealth and I find that intimidating or maybe it's that I'm beginning to have feelings for someone for the first time since Adam. Either way, I want to run away from here as fast as possible. Stop this madness before it's too late.

"You look pretty great yourself, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Miss Steele. Would you like to eat?"

"Please." He takes me hand and leads me into a beautiful dining room. Food always helps settle my stomach so by the time were done I hope the butterflies are gone. Christian pulls out my chair before sitting down. Gail comes it with two covered trays and places one in front of us before pulling off the covers. I turn to Christian and smile as Gail leaves the room.

"Zippy's Giant Burgers, how did you know?" The sight of the food does wonders for my nerves.

"A little birdy told me. Also, I got these for us to drink." He responds with a devilish smirk before pulling a cover of a plate I hadn't even noticed producing Molson Canadian beer .

"Well they must know me well. Zip royal burger with bacon with fries, tots and Molson Canadian. My absolute favourite."

"I still don't think you could eat all of that."

"And why the hell not?"

"You're tiny."

"A wager then?"

"It's your loss not mine."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, I want you to tell me more about your past." That's a stupid wager. I'm going to tell him at some point.

"Alright and if I win, I get to wear what you pick to work for a day." He narrows his eyes at me before extending his hand.

"We've got a deal." We shake on it and I take a bite of my burger. I smile to myself as I think about all the possibilities.

"So how's work?" Christian asks as I take a second bite.

"It's alright." I shrug and take a sip of my beer.

"Why alright?."

"My boss makes me uncomfortable."

"How does he make you uncomfortable?"

Asking me to stay late most days then asking me out after. He hovers a lot and will touch me not inappropriately, but still." I can see Christian tense up.

"You should complain."

"I don't want to cause any problems."

"Well he's the one who has the problem."

"Christian, I'll think about it, but right now I don't want to talk about this please." He looks at me and starts to relax again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He tells me about his latest deal and I hang onto every word he says. A couple more bites and I'll be done the burger and a handful of fries. You are so dead, Christian. Once I finish, Christian looks at me in shock.

"So, Christian, have you ever worn a Canadian tuxedo?" I smirk.

"No, but I'm sure I'll look good in whatever you decide. I am genuinely impressed." He's right he could wear a ball gown and still look handsome. Well maybe.

"Christian, I don't want to put a damper on things, but what is it you need to tell me?"

"So eager for information. If you follow me into my office, I need you to sign some paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"My lawyers insist." All of a sudden, I'm regretting eating all that food. God knows what he's about to tell me. Why do I need to sign paperwork? I stand up and grab my plate and Christian's. "What are you doing?" His facial expression is hard to read. It seems to be a mixture of amusement and anger maybe?

"I'm clearing the dishes, Christian."

"I have staff for that."

"My father does too. It doesn't mean you can't help them, Christian. They also have names Gail Jones and Jason Taylor." I don't know why that offended me so much, but it did. People treating their staff in a certain way really irritates me. "I apologize, Anastasia." Christian responds before picking up the empty beer bottles. I wash the dishes and put them into the dishwasher and Christian puts the beer bottles in the recycling before stepping into his office. Gail comes out of hiding when I'm just about finished.

"Miss Steele, that wasn't necessary."

"I know, but I wanted to and my name is Ana." I give her a small smile before grabbing the last two beers and heading into the living room. Christian joins me seconds later with an abundance of documents. He places them on the glass table in front of the couch and hands one over to me with a pen. I look up at him confused. "It's a nondisclosure agreement." he almost looks embarrassed. I would be too if I needed someone to sign an NDA to open up the them. I take the pen and sign my names where is says to. "Don't you want to read before you sign?"

"I know the basics of a NDA, Christian. It doesn't matter if I sign this document or don't no matter what I wouldn't tell anybody anything unless you were okay with it. If it means this much to you then I'll sign." He gives me a stern look as I sign my name for the last time. I hand it back over to Christian and take a swig of beer.

"I want to show you my playroom." He grabs my hand and leads me back towards the double doors where we turn to the right and he takes me through another set of stairs, which lead to a staircase. His playroom. What the fuck is he talking about? When we reach the top of the stairs, we take a right and stop in front of a door. Christian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key and unlocks the door.

"Curiouser and curiouser! cried Alice." I mutter just above a whisper. Christian's mood seems to improve a little bit after I say that. "Sorry, I say book quotes when I'm nervous." I mutter awkwardly as an excuse.

"I just want you to keep an open mind when I open this door, alright?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Christian, just open the door." He opens the door and moves out of the way to let me inside. It's dark, but the scent of wood, polish and a faint citrus scent fills the air. Christian flicks on the light and I feel like I've walked into the Spanish Inquisition. Holy fuck.

"This is my playroom" Christian says as I walk around the room taking everything in. The room is a dark burgundy shade making the room feel smaller than it actually is. There is a large wooden cross in the shape of an X attached the wall directly across from the door. From the looks of the wood its mahogany, and there cuffs I assume to restrain someone on each corner of the cross. There are various ropes, chains and cuffs hanging from the ceiling. On the right wall, there is a various assortment of floggers, riding crops, whips, and paddles. There is a beautiful mahogany chest I don't really want to know what's inside. The thing that draws my attention most though is the bed. It is a rather large four poster bed with a flat top. It is beautifully hand carved I assume 19th century, under the canopy there is more chains and restraints. There are no bed sheets only a red leather and some red throw pillows. I stand with my hand wrapped around the bedpost.

"Ana, can you say something?" I glance around the room and think of what to say.

"You should see my playroom, it's much better. It has an Xbox and a PlayStation." Humour has always been a way to deal with uncertainty. "Also, I don't like leather."

"Well we'd probably have more fun in my playroom than in yours." I look at Christian in shock and he smirks. I bit down on my lip in a lame attempt to prevent a blush. "Let go back downstairs. It's very distracting have you in here. Especially when you're biting your lip." He extends his hand and I take it. I should have said no when the only feelings I had for this man were hate. He leads me back to the sofa and I take a seat and have another sip of beer.

"I want you to ask me questions, Anastasia. You can leave if you want, but I prefer if you didn't."

"Do you do this to women or do they do it to you?"

"I do it to women who want me to."

"Well then why am I here if you have willing volunteers?"

"Because you fascinate me, Anastasia. You are like no woman I have ever been with."

"Oh." I blush again. "So you're a sadist?"

"I'm a dominant, which means you need to be willing to surrender yourself to me in all things."

"I was so right when I called you a control freak." His lip twitches and I can tell he's not used to people talking to him like this. "How does it work?"

"Well I have a list of rules I want you to follow. If you do as your told, I will reward you and if you don't, you will be punished." I get scared yet excited by the word punish.

"Okay, you get your kicks, but what's in this for me?"

"Me." He either knows that I have developed feelings for him or is hoping that I have. He runs his fingers through his copper hair.

"So do you want me to be your submissive?"

"Very much." I look into his eyes and see that there is some uncertainty. It's almost as if he's not sure.

"So do you have a list of rules I must follow?"

"That's what all of this is." Anastasia, you are in way over your head my subconscious scolds as he gestures to the rest of the paperwork. "It's all about rules and limitations. Neither one of us will be pushed past our limits."

"And what if this isn't what I want?"

"Then we won't have any sort of relationship."

"Why?"

"Because this is the only relationship I've known." He admits.

"What made you like this."

"Why is anyone the way that they are?"

"That's a very Christian Grey answer of you. Again, I have to ask, why me?"

"I don't know what it is about you, but I am just drawn to you."

"Christian, I'm not sure about this. I need some time to think about this."

"I understand." He almost looks defeated. "I'll be right back." He heads back into his office and emerges with a manila envelope. Carefully, he slides the paperwork into the envelope before handing it over to me. He walks me back towards the double doors where I stop and turn to him.

"Read it over and give me a call."

"I will. Goodbye, Christian."

"Until next time." I don't promise there will be a next time. I am about to turn around when he grabs me pushing me against the door. I want to run my fingers through his hair, but he's pinning my hands above my head. His tongue explores my mouth. My tongue tentatively strokes his. He pulls away leaving me breathless. Oh my! He defiantly gave me something to think about.

"Oh Christian, there is something you should know." I lean in closer and whisper in his ear "I'm a virgin." Technically, I am not, but I like to think that since it wasn't consensual it doesn't count. I don't remember much of it though. Only flashes, but that's enough proof that it happened.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out my pintrest /thecranberries/notyouagain**


	8. It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted I'm on vacation and it's hard for me to get work done. For the next two weeks my posing will be limited and I am sorry for that. I hope y'all have a great day. **

***The Contract is taken directly from FSOG* **

* * *

**Anastasia's POV:**

When I arrive home, my head is racing. Never in a million years did I think anything like this would ever happen. He wants me to be his submissive. Can I even consider doing something like this? When I got home, I gave Kate the version of the date that complies with the NDA I signed. I am sitting in my room trying to sleep, but the manila envelope in my desk is begging to be opened. I turn on my lights and grab the envelope before crawling back into bed. I lean over and grab a spare decomposition journal from my night stand and a pen. A take a couple of deep breaths before opening the envelope and pulling on the paperwork.

**RULES**

_Obedience:_

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately with out hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities that are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

_Sleep:_

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours' sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

_Food:_

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of food (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

_Clothes:_

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall wear during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and at any other time the Dominant deems fit.

_Exercise:_

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

_Personal Hygiene/Beauty:_

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant seems fit.

_Personal Safety:_

The Submissive will not drink to excess,smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

_Personal Qualities:_

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall me determined by the Dominant.**

_Holy Shit!_

Next I read the list of Christian's hard limits.

**HARD LIMITS**

No acts involving fire play.

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.

No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood.

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments.

No acts involving children or animals.

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.

No acts involving breathing control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternation or direct), fire, or flames to the body.

He needs to specify these? The all seem sensible to me. What sane person would want to be involved in these sorts of things? I think I'll have to do some research to for my list. There could be a world of things I would want to specify that Christian didn't. The next thing that I pull out is a copt of the contract.

**CONTRACT**

Made this day_ of 2012 ("The Commencement Date")

BETWEEN

MR. CHRISTIAN GREY of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889

("The Dominant")

MISS ANASTASIA STEELE of 809 Olive Way, Seattle, WA 98101

("The Submissive")

THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS

1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

FUNDAMENTAL TERMS

2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her well-being.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

ROLES

7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

COMMENCEMENT AND TERM

10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

AVAILABILITY

12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

LOCATION

14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

SERVICE PROVISIONS

15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

DOMINANT

15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide.

15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment

15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

SUBMISSIVE

15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Grey, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

ACTIVITIES

16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

SAFEWORDS

18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.

CONCLUSION

21 We, the undersigned, have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

**The Dominant: Christian Grey**

**Date**

**The Submissive: Anastasia Steele**

**Date**

APPENDIX 1

RULES

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and well-being from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall, during the Term, wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.**

APPENDIX 2

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood

No acts involving gynecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

APPENDIX 3

Soft Limits

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Does the Submissive consent to:

· Masturbation

· Cunnilingus

· Fellatio

· Swallowing semen

· Vaginal intercourse

· Vaginal fisting

· Anal intercourse

· Anal fisting

Does the Submissive consent to the use of:

· Vibrators

· Butt plugs

· Dildos

· Other vaginal/anal toys

Does the Submissive consent to:

· Bondage with rope

· Bondage with leather cuffs

· Bondage with handcuffs/shackles/manacles

· Bondage with tape

· Bondage with other

Does the Submissive consent to be restrained with:

o Hands bond in front

· Ankles bounds

· Elbows bound

· Hands bound behind back

· Knees Bound

· Wrists bound to ankles

· Binding to fixed items, furniture,etc.

· Binding with spreader bar

· Suspension

Does the Submissive consent to be blindfolded?

Does the Submissive consent to be gagged?

How much pain is the Submissive willing to experience?

Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 dislikes intensely:

1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishment/discipline:

· Spanking

· Whipping

· Biting

· Genital clamps

· Hot wax

· Paddling

· Caning

· Nipple clamps

· Ice

· Other types/methods of pain

How does Christian expect me to agree to this? I basically have no free will. I think about messaging him and saying I'm done, but Taylor's words fly through my head 'He's a good man don't give up on him'. I decide to send and e-mail to Christian with my issues.

* * *

_**From: **__Anastasia Steele_

_**Subject: **__Issues_

_**Date: **__May, 23rd, 2012_

_**To: **__Christian Grey_

_**ISSUES:**_

_Numbers refer to clauses:_

_2: Not sure why this is solely for MY benefit – i.e., to explore MY sexuality and limits. I'm sure I wouldn't need a ten-page contract to do that! Surely this is for YOUR benefit._

_4: As you are aware I have never had a sexual partner. I don't and never have taken drugs and haven't had any blood transfusions. I'm probably safe. How about you?_

_8: I can terminate at any time if I don't think your sticking to the agreed limits. Okay – I like this._

_9: Obey you in all things? Accept without hesitation your discipline? We need to talk about this!_

_11: One-month trial period. Not three._

_12: I cannot commit to every weekend. I have a life you know. Perhaps three out of four?_

_15.2: Using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise – please define "or otherwise"_

_15.5: This whole discipline clause bothers me. Paddling and caning in your dreams. I thought corporal punishment was a thing of the past. I am sure this would be a breach of clauses 2-5. And also "for any other reason." That's just mean – also I thought you said you weren't a sadist. In case you're confused here's a definition._

_**Sadist**_

_Web definitions_

_1. someone who obtains pleasure from inflicting pain or others_

_15.10: Like loaning me out to someone else would ever be an option (unless it's Johnny Depp or Jensen Ackles), but seriously I'm glad it's here in black and white._

_15.14: The rules. Where do I even start?_

_15.19: Why is this even on here? What's the purpose of it?_

_15.21: Discipline – please see clause 15.5 above._

_15.22: I can't look into your eyes?_

_15.24: Why can't I touch you?_

_RULES:_

_Sleep – I can't agree to this. I have insomnia._

_Food – I am not eating food from a prescribed list. The food rule goes or I do – deal breaker._

_Clothes – I have plenty of clothing. Why do you need to buy them for me? Can't you just go through my closet and pick what's acceptable?_

_Exercise – I will agree to three hours a week (I usually do more), but I will not see your trainer__**,**_ _I will continue to see mine._

_Soft Limits:_

_No fisting of any kind! I don't know what suspension is. Genital clamps – this must be a joke. I would need to go through these things further._

_I hope you sleep well._

_Ana x_

I hit send before closing my laptop and placing it on my desk. I don't know how well this is going to work. I am a naturally defiant person. You tell me not to do something and I'll do it. My blackberry pings and it's an e-mail from Christian.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Your Issues

**Date:** May, 23rd, 2012

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Why are you still awake?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

I roll my eyes and hit 'reply'

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Things that go bump in the night

**Date: **May, 23rd, 2012

**To: **Christian Grey

Sir,

If you had read my e-mail you would know about my insomnia. Would you like me to get a doctor's note for you?

To whomever it may concern Anastasia Rose Steele suffers from chronic nightmares and anxiety, which in the long run has caused severe insomnia.

The letter would go something like that. ^

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **I know a little something about

**Date: ** May, 23rd, 2012

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Things that go bump in the night. I am sorry to hear that Anastasia I understand what it's like. Maybe you should talk to my therapist Dr Flynn.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Expensive charlatans

**Date: ** May,23rd, 2012

**To: **Christian Grey

I am sure Dr Flynn is very capable, but I don't go to quacks. If I don't turn my phone off now, I will never get to sleep. Goodnight Christian.

Sweet dreams,

Ana x

I don't wait for his reply I turn off my phone and close my eyes. For the first time in years, I fall asleep before two in the morning. When I wake up I feel rested. I throw on my leggings, running shoes and a tee-shirt. I grab my iPod and stretch on my way down. I run five miles my typical morning routine. I step in the shower and only wash my body I can wash my hair later tonight. I grab the outfit I laid out last night, which is a navy sleeveless knit dress, my nude Malano Blahnik heels and my black cut away tuxedo blazer. When I head back downstairs into the kitchen Kate is already dressed and ready to go. I make an omelet for the both of us with a smoothie. We head down to the garage together, but go our separate ways. I park in my usual spot and check the time. I've got ten minutes so I check my phone.

_**Have a wonderful day at work. I hope your boss is better today. Would you like to meet this weekend to talk? -CG**_

I smile and walk to work. Jack is thankfully giving me my space today. I have so much going on in my head I don't know if I could deal with him today. Could I really say yes to Christian? I push all of that out of my head and get to work on the manuscripts on my desk. I eat a quick lunch and get back to work. Right at five I head outside and walk home. Once I change I check my messages.

**Spending the night and Elliot's - Kate **

I normally enjoy being alone, but I'm still not on solid ground here in Seattle. I sigh and text her back.

**Alright I'll see you tomorrow night. XOXO -Ana**

I realize I forgot to respond to Christian this morning. I am terrible when it comes to texting. I don't even see why I have a cellphone.

**Work was great! No problems with Jack. I guess talking to HR worked. **

I head into the library and pick up a book by Wally Lamb. Even though I'm reading the next hour drags on. I hate being alone. I can't complain though Kate's happy so I should be happy. The buzzer goes off and I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Christian, Elliot told me Kate was spending the night at his so I thought I'd stop by."

"Alright come up." I hang up and run upstairs to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Christian knocks on the door and I rush to open it. Damn he looks good. He's dressed casually in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I bought take out."

"How sweet of you." I take the bags from his hands and set the food out on the counter. Mexican yumm. We both take a little bit of everything and put it on our plates. We sit and eat in silence. I think the two of us are scared to bring up the subject of the contract.

"So your boss didn't bother you today?"

"I can't do it Christian."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't agree to this. I can't sign the contract."

"I see." It's extremely hard to read his expression. He casts his eyes downward "Alright I should be going then."

"Alright." My voice cracks. We both set our plates down on the table and I walk Christian to the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so." My voice is just above a whisper. He pulls me close and kisses me. Flares of crimson and burgundy flash beneath my eyelids as his lips gingerly caress mine. Next thing I know his tongue enters my mouth, pushing my lips apart ever so gracefully. My heart begins and I can feel my boiling blood, heating my body like a furnace from my feet to the tips of my hair. I shudder as his hands grasp my hips firmly, pushing his face fiercely against mine. In that moment it fell like I'm being lifted from gravity's relishing strong grasp. The only thing grounding me is him. He pulls away and I try and catch my breath. Tears are streaming down my face.

"Goodbye." He says and turns his back.

"Goodbye."


	9. Possession

**I am so sorry it's been so long. I just got back last night. I hope everyone has had a great couple of weeks. Trigger warning. I don't want to spoil anything, but you should read with caution. **

**Anastasia's POV:**

It's day five post break up and I still have to remind myself in the morning why I can't sign his contract. I am doing everything in my power to keep Christian out of my head. Work was a welcome distraction, but this weekend proved very difficult. Kate asks me over and over why we broke up and I keep to the same story. I told her that Christian didn't have the time to see someone right now. I don't know if she believes me, but I'm sticking to it. I don't know the penalty for breaking a non-disclosure agreement it, but I don't want to find out. I walk back into the office after lunch and sit at my desk. I immediately start going through the manuscripts Jack asked me to look at. He has been ten times better since I talked to HR and I am actually starting to get along with him very well.

"Ana, can you come into my office?" Jack calls. I walk inside and smile.

"Yes, is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a convention in New York with me."

"New York? Really?"

"Yes, you've done a great job so far and I think this would be a great learning experience for you."

"Well I would love to go."

"Alright, I will let you know details tomorrow." He gives me a smile and I walk back to my desk. I can barely contain my excitement. I've always wanted to go to New York and now, I might get the chance. Kate's going to flip when I tell her. I look up the information and the conference is from Thursday to Saturday. Holy crap that's soon.

* * *

It's eight in the morning and I practically jump out of bed. I'm going to New York today. I'm hoping since there isn't a lot to do today at the conference I can see some of the is the perfect opportunity to keep my mind off of Christian. I taxi to the airport and see Jack standing outside waiting for me me smoking a cigarette. He gives me a big smile and takes my bag out of the trunk. He is casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Suddenly, I am more comfortable being dressed so casual. The flight is long, but I manage to sleep for a little while. I check my e-mail and messages while in the car.

**I hope you have a safe flight. I'll pick you up from the airport on Sunday. Big hugs. -Kate**

I send her a message back.

**Thank you Kate I am safely in New York. I'm excited to tell you all about my trip when I'm home. XOXO-Ana**

The next one is from Ray. I know he's extremely worried about me traveling for the first time by myself.

I hope all is well. If you have any problems, please call me. I love you, Annie.-Ray

I smile reading the message. Ray's love for me knows no bounds.

**I love you, daddy. I will be sure to call you if I need help. xoxo -Ana**

I am shocked when I open my e-mail and I have a message from Christian.

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** New York

**Date:** May 30th, 2012

**From:** Christian Grey

I know this is none of my business, but do you really think it's wise to go to New York with your boss? I am just worried about you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

* * *

What the fuck is his problem. Ugh how did he even know I was in New York? Kate wouldn't have told him. I hit 'reply'.

**To:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Stalking Tendencies

**Date:** May 30th, 2012

**From:** Anastasia Steele

I don't know how you found out about my trip to New York, but you're right it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Anastasia Steele, Editor, SIP

* * *

I put my phone away and stare out the window. The city is absolutely beautiful. Oh my gosh. I could never see myself living here, but it is definitely beautiful. We pull up outside the hotel, which isn't too far from Time Square. Jack pays while I go inside and get our rooms.

"Hello. Welcome to the Marriot how may I help you."

"My name is Anastasia Steele I am here with Jack Hyde." The woman types something into the computer.

"One bedroom right?"

"No, it should be two bedrooms."

"I am so sorry, but it says here it is only one bedroom."

"Do you have any other rooms available?"

"One, but it has two twin beds."

"That will be fine." She types something else and I pay for my room. SIP already took care of Jack's room.

"Here you go. The original room is on the second floor and the room with the twin beds is on the eighth floor.

"Alright." I take the keys and find Jack.

"Everything good?" He asks with an interesting expression on his face.

"Yes, there was a mix up with the rooms, but I sorted everything out."

"Well that's good to hear." He almost sounds annoyed. Did he plan that? No, he's just annoyed that the hotel fucked up.

"Well this is your key your in room 204."

"Alright and where are you?"

"806."

"Alright. How about we get cleaned up and go sight seeing? Is there anywhere you want to see?"

"Time Square and The Empire State Building for sure."

"So meet back here in an hour? We can grab dinner afterwards. I know a great restaurant." He has a big smile on his face.

"Sounds perfect." We get into the elevator alone and Jack gets off on the second floor and I ride up the the eighth floor alone. My room is three doors down the hallway on the right. The room is small, but cozy. There are two twin beds and a bathroom with a bath and shower. I run the water and fill the tub. I have enough time to take a quick bath. I soak in the tub for half an hour before getting out. I put on my James Perse Tee, Soft Joie Shirt & DL1961 Jeans. I meet Jack downstairs and he is casually dressed in his Threads for Thought Hoodie, Obey Stripe Henley T-Shirt & Joe's Slim Fit Jeans

* * *

It's just after eleven and Jack and I just got back to the hotel. We went to all of the top tourist areas in New York and had dinner at Keens Steakhouse. Jack paid for me and actually got a little angry when I suggested we split the bill.

"So what do you think of New York?"

"I think it's a beautiful city."

"I totally agree with you."

"Ana, Jack." A familiar voice calls. I turn around and see another editor from SIP and his assistant.

"Hey Samantha and Greg."

"When did you guys get here?"

"Just now, but they fucked up our rooms."

"They did the same this to us, but I got a room with an extra bed. You can stay with me."

"Oh thanks, Ana. "

"No problem. I'll show you up now."

"Thanks. I'm exhausted." We ride up with the boys who are both on the second floor. I am suddenly relieved when I am away from Jack. He was no where near as bad as he was, but some things he said just made me uncomfortable.

"So what it like working with Jack?" I guess she can tell I was a little bothered.

"He's a little forward."

"He's had a lot of problems with assistants."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well sexual harassment. He wasn't fired because no one made a formal complaint."

"Shit." She unpacks her things while I change. "Well I'm happy you two are here as well."

"I'm sure. Did Jack not tell you we were coming?"

"No I guess he forgot to mention it."

"Doubt it. By the looks of things he was about to make a move on you."

"Oh god, I hope not. I mean he's a nice guy and all, but I have enough troubles right now."

"You don't need to defend him to me he's a pig." I think that's a little harsh, but I think she knows him a little better than I do.

"Speak of the devil." I say looking at my phone. I have one message for Jack.

We didn't get a chance to go over everything for tomorrow. I need you to come down to my room to go over everything. I'm sorry it's so late. -Jack

"I have to go over stuff for tomorrow. I'll be right back." I pull on a thick cardigan and a pair of sweatpants over my shorts and camisole. I get in the elevator and get off at the second floor. Jacks' room is at the front of the hall just like mine. I knock three times on the door and Jack opens it right away.

"Thanks, Anastasia. Again, I'm sorry."

"Its not a problem."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. We have an early morning I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're so uptight you need to loosen up a bit."

"Not when I'm working."

"Fair enough." He gazes at me while sipping a brownish liquid from a tumblr.

"So what do we need to talk about for tomorrow." His jaw clenches and his whole demeanour changes. Did I say something wrong? He looks at me with pure anger.

"Don't play innocent Anastasia," What is he talking about?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't be that way Miss Steele. We both know what I'm talking about," I take a step back further into the room.

"I really don't know what you mean."

"You're a fucking prick tease you know that?" He barks stepping closer to me. Oh my god where did that come from. "You wear these skimpy outfits to work flaunting around in front of me. Don't be so coy."

"I think you've gotten confused, Jack. I never meant to give you that message," My voice is quiet and fear rises inside me.

"STOP PLAYING SO INNOCENT!" I am pushed up against the wall and he is inches from my face. My eyes dart back and forth trying to figure out a plan. Quickly, without thinking, I run past him. I'm not fast enough because he grabs my pony tail and pulls me back up against him.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispers in my ear. I bring my knee up slam my foot on his. He lets go of my ponytail and yelps. I only make it halfway to the door when I am picked up from behind and thrown on the bed. I scream and he slaps me hard across the face. Quickly he climbs on top of me holding me down.. This can't be happening, not again. He pushes my sweatpants down to my ankles then my shorts.

"Please don't do this." Tears stream down my face as I try to break free of his grasp, but he's too strong for me. He pulls a knife out of his pocket and flips it open with his teeth.

"I'm going to let go of your hands so you can take off that hideous sweater." He lets go and I eye the knife. "Now!" Tears still falling I pull off my cardigan. He doesn't grab my wrists just yet. He takes the knife and cuts off my camisole, bra then my underwear. The whole time I'm whimpering and wriggling beneath him. I try and cover up, but he grabs my wrists again.

"Please," I beg once more.

"Frightened?" He asks with a wicked grin. "I'm just getting started," everything starts fading at those words. I am leaving this place behind. I don't want to be here with him anymore. A sharp pain brings me back to reality. My eyes shoot open and I look at my arm. Blood is trickling down my arm.

"Keep your eyes open." He barks and loud sob escapes me. His free hand is running up the inside of my thigh. I squirm and beg him to stop. He slides his finger inside me and I kick, but I can't get him off of me. He shakes his head, lowering his mouth and biting my nipple hard! I scream out in pain. Someone please help me. He kisses and bites me anywhere he can. I am screaming and crying.

"Help somebody, help me!"

"Stop screaming, it will only make this worse." Everything happens so fast I hardly have time to register it. The door flies open and someone tackles Jack down to the ground. Samantha rushes in and stops dead in her tracks. She only pauses for a brief moment before grabbing a blanket to cover me up. I stand and watch in amazement. Why is Taylor here? Fuck is Christian here? I look around and thankfully he is nowhere to be seen. Greg is on the phone with the police and Taylor is punching Jack over and over, again and again. I don't know what makes me do this, but I pull Taylor off who looks at me in horror.

"Taylor there is no sense in you going to jail over that pig."

"Annie are you alright?" With that I start sobbing again.

"Shhh," Taylor pulls me into him and wraps his arms around me.

"How could this happen again?"

"I wish I could answer that sweetie." Hours seem to pass while Taylor holds me. I don't even notice when the police arrive. A younger male calls me to attention. I look at him and know full well what's to come.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes." I say while trying to wipe my tears.

"I am detective Brown and this is my partner Hilary. I need you to go with Hillary to get checked out at the hospital." I just nod my head. The lovely woman leads me downstairs and into an ambulance. It is only a short ride to the hospital where I am taken into a room right away. They start by asking me questions and getting my medical history. Next they draw blood and get a urine sample from me. I am then asked to take off my gown and the nurse checks me head to toe. She assess every wound and even takes pictures. There are scrapes all over me and bruises are starting to form. The most uncomfortable part of the exam is when he assessed my genitals. I told them he never got the chance to have sex with me, but it's routine. Finally the nurse leaves and I give her a very detailed statement. When I am retelling what happened it really sets in. I was raped for the second time in my life. How does that even happen? Why? The woman leaves me and I sit in silence. Everything that happened is replaying in my mind on a loop.


	10. Deepest Shame

**Sorry It's taken so long to post. I've been so busy. This is a short chapter, but I hope it you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Christian's POV:**

I get a call from Taylor that makes my head spin. No that can't be true. Please tell me this is some horrible joke. I hang up quickly and call Anastasia's father. I am grateful that Taylor is friends with him because this way I don't have to track down his number. I am even more grateful that I sent Taylor to New York after her. I knew there was a reason I told her to watch out.

"Hello." Ray answers in a sleepy tone.

"Mr Steele this is Christian Grey something has happened to Anastasia in New York."

"Oh my god is she alright?"

"She's at the hospital right now, but she was attacked. Her boss tried to rape her."

"Please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me this didn't happened again." Again? this happened before? Oh my god.

"I'm sorry sir. I am going to fly down there on my jet and I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Of course I'm going to see her. Text me the details."

"Alright we will be leaving in about a half an hour."

"Thank you Christian." I hang up and pack a bag. In exactly half an hour I'm at Sea Tac and Ray is already on the plane.

"Christian."

"Mr Steele." We shake hands and take our seats.

"Please call me Ray."

"Alright Ray." I pause for a moment before I continue. "You said this happened before?"

"Yes when Annie was sixteen. Some jackass named Nick. He got five years, but Annie changed and it took a long time for her to get back to herself. I am terrified what this is going to do to her. How does something like that happen to a person twice?"

"Theres a lot of fucked up people in this world." I am definitely one of them.

"So how'd you find out about this? I heard two and Annie broke up." Well truth is we were never together. The biggest mistake I have made in my lifetime is walking out that door. I should have turned around and begged her for more. I will make her mine, but right now I need to make sure she's okay.

"When I found out she was going to New York with her boss I was concerned. I decided to have Taylor follow her there to make sure she was alright and I am very glad I did."

"Jason's a good man. I am glad he was there to stop him. I really hope she agrees to therapy this time. She has so much she needs to work though, but she is stubborn."

"Well I see one of the best therapists in Seattle you say the word and I'll get her in."

"I'd appreciate that Christian. You really care about my daughter and there nothing more I could ask for in a person. It's a shame you two broke up."

"I give my word walking out on Anastasia was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Well she's stubborn, but if you try hard enough she'll come around."

"Well I'm very glad to hear that. It's a long flight you should get some sleep. Theres a bedroom in the back that you're more than welcome to use."

"Well don't you need to sleep to?"

"I have insomnia so I'm used to not sleeping. If need be these two chairs can turn into a bed."

"Alright I am pretty tired. Thank you for everything Christian."

"It's not a problem." I give him a wry smile and he heads into the bedroom.

* * *

**Taylor's POV:**

I make an executive decision to take Anastasia back to Christian's apartment in New York. I already dropped off her bag, but I was in such a rush I forgot to bring her a change of clothes. I get a set of scrubs from a nurse and carefully take Anastasia to the Audi. It kills me to look at her. She has the glassy eye look I am more than familiar with. I'm speaking to her, but it's like she can't hear me. She doesn't even question me what I pull into the garage. I get her into the elevator and into the penthouse. I sit her down on the couch and get her some water. Finally I get something out of her. As I pass her the glass she just laughs which makes me smile.

"What's so funny."

"I think I need something a little stronger."

"Whiskey."

"Please." I smile and pour the both of us a glass. She gives me a small smile as I hand her the glass. She downs it in one go. I cringe watching her. That must have burned. "I want to take a bath."

"Alright. I think the only bathroom with shampoo and everything, but I'm sure her won't mind."

"Let me guess Christian's on his way here now?"

"Yes and Ray is with him."

"Alright." I can tell she's a little frustrated seeing how Christian asked her to be his submissive. I knew she was going to say no, but I had hoped he was going to do more. I take her into Christian's room and run a bath. I close the door and leave her bag on Christian's bed. I head back into the living room and sit on the couch. Usually I don't do things like this in Christian's house, but I'm exhausted and need to look after Anastasia.

* * *

When Anastasia comes back out it's nearly daybreak and she looks exhausted. She looks adorable in her red pyjamas.

"Annie don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I want to wait for Ray."

"Well they should be landing any minute now. Are you hungry?"

"What are you going to do? cook for me?"

"Hey I'll have you know Gail has taught me a thing or two about cooking."

"Well I'm not really hungry. Do you think the big man has netflix?"

"I know for a fact he does even though he doesn't watch tv."

"Who doesn't watch tv?"

"I don't know, but let me guess you want to watch supernatural."

"You know me too well." She grabs the remote and puts on the episode Swan Song. She lies down next to me on the couch with her head resting on my leg. I know she's going to fall asleep before they get here, but it's going to be plagued with Jack, Adam or Nick. I pet her hair like I would when she was younger and I feel her relax. I'm going to talk to Christian about getting Flynn to see Annie. I don't care what it takes she needs to go to therapy.

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

When we finally get to the apartment Anastasia is fast asleep on Taylor's lap. I carefully pick her up and carry her into my bedroom. Ray was a bit hesitant, but I reassured him that I would sleep on the floor. I grab some pillows and blankets out to a spare room and make myself a bed on the floor. I toss and turn for a couple hours before I get up and go downstairs. I see Anastasia sitting out on the balcony. I walk outside and she doesn't even flinch. I sit down next to her and she just looks out towards the city.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Why did you come here?" She turns to look at me and I frown. The brusing on her face has gotten worse and both her eyes are swollen.

"Trust me this is not how I wanted out next meeting to be. I have spent the last week trying to fix the mistake I made. I never should have walked out that day Anastasaia I want more with you."

"Christian yesterday that would have made me the happiest girl in the world, but now I don't think that's a possibility."

"I know and I'll wait. Theres something your dad mentioned to me yesterday and I thought I'd talk to you about it. You're dad said he hopes you'll go to therapy this time." Her eyes widen and she looks mortified.

"He told you about Nick?"

"Yes her did. Therapy isn't something you should be ashamed of Anastasia."

"I don't want to be the freak who pays someone to listen to their problems."

"Well I'm one of those freaks who pays someone to listen to their problems." Her gaze softens and she smiles.

"Seriously?"

"Anastasia I've seen thirty different therapist in my lifetime I am one hundred percent serious. John Flynn who I see now is the best out of them and I just want you to meet him."

"Alright."

"Really you'll talk to him."

"Yes I will." I give her a smile and look out at the city. From this moment on I will stop and nothing to make her mine.


	11. She's Falling Apart

**Anastasia's POV:**

I am on Christian's private jet flying home. Ray brought me my old journal I used the last time this happened and thought it might get me through it this time. He is overjoyed that I agreed to see John Flynn, but I'm still unsure. I'm not exactly comfortable spilling my deepest secrets to strangers. I look at Christian and smile. He's been wonderful and has made it clear until I'm ready he would be more than happy to be my friend. I decide to talk a nap, which in hindsight was a bad idea. My nightmares have gotten worse since the incident and I woke up screaming and thrashing in Christians arms while Ray and Taylor look at me in horror. I turn my head and bury my face in Christian's chest. I start to cry uncontrollably. My tears soaking Christians while linen shirt as dry hacking sobs ran through my body. After what seems like ages of choking the tears stop and I catch my breath. I look up at Christian who is looking back at me with pain in his eyes. I look down at his shirt and giggle with an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry." My voice is hoarse for crying. He smiles at me and I can tell from his gray eyes it's genuine.

"There is no need to be sorry Anastasia. Your laugh is wonderful has anyone ever told you that?" I feel my face flush.

"No, but thank you." I smile again.

"Come one you should eat something. We'll be landing in an hour."

"Alright." I follow him through the bathroom and sit across from him. A tall blonde whose name I've forgotten brings out fruit, vegetables and sandwiches.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Yes, English Breakfast, Green Tea and camomile tea."

"English breakfast tea please. If you could bring me the tea bag on the side that be wonderful."

"No problem Miss Steele."

"Please call me Ana." She takes everyone elses drink orders before heading into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. I take a turkey and cheese sandwich and various vegetables. I finish the first half of my sandwich before she brings out the drinks. I can feel Christian watching me as I put the tea bag into the water and fish it out only seconds later. Christian chuckles and I look up at him.

"What's so funny." I narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't see the point in drinking tea if you don't give it a chance to steep."

"I only do this with black tea. I love the taste if it's weak. If it's strong I can't drink it."

"I see." He shakes his head and takes a bite from his sandwich. We finish eating in silence and I can't help thinking there is something they aren't telling me." When the blonde woman enters again I hear her name and make sure to remember it. Alyssa takes away the plates and trays. Once she's closed the door everyone turns to me and my father sighs.

"What's wrong."

"Sweetie. Annie, I know you're not going to be happy about this, but Christian has hired security for you. His name is Luke Sawyer and he's going to be meeting us when we land." I take turns looking at everyone trying to tell if they're serious.

"Why do I need security?"

"Well Jack Hyde got bail." He what?

"You can't be serious."

"Annie I wish I was. I just want to make sure you're safe. Luke is going to be with you at all times, but has already been instructed to give you space."

"What if I don't like him?"

"Then we'll get you a new one." Christian pipes up.

"Well I can see I don't have an option here so fine." Everyone looks shocked that I didn't put up a fight. Honestly I think it might relieve some of my anxiety about this. What kind of person lets a man like that out of prison? Especially when there is so much evidence against him. I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about him being out. I pull my old diary out of my bag and begin to read. I make it halfway into the diary before I can go no further and start to write in the new one Ray bought for me. They are nothing special just decomposition journals, but the new one it just beautiful. It is covered in red flowers all over the front and back. I open it up and write my name before flipping to a clean page. I write the date on top and put on my head phones. I am in my own little world when I'm writing. After what seems like fifteen minutes the plane jolts as we touch down on the tarmac. I put my headphones away before reading what I wrote.

**When I Met My Murderer**

I met a boy when I was sixteen,

Who told me our love was murder.

He told me his body was a paradise;

Thriving and earthly as it frolicked with life.

Sun radiated beauty off the greenest grass

And clearest water; it looked like glass.

The wind is warm and refreshing, spring like;

Butter beer on a damp night by Seattle's city harbour.

It wraps around me and tosses my hair the way his fingers do;

Licks at my ears and sends goose bumps up my spine.

I breathe him in, minty and refreshing; morning mouthwash.

He claws at my skin, a starving tiger trapped in a cage.

A starving tiger trapped in paradise,

Running through marvellous meadows, getting lost in marvellous green meadows,

I want to be in those marvellous green and lush meadows.

A starving tiger trapped in the body of a boy I met when I was sixteen, a suffering tiger.

I met a boy when I was seventeen,

Who told me our love was murder.

We spent a year away but seemingly never apart.

He showed me his soul was a hitchhiker, a lonesome hitchhiker on a foggy night.

Over there on the freeway standing by its side.

His eyes are glowing, wide in the night.

Glassy from the cooling breeze and almost too plump,

Too round, too juicy for their narrow nervous slits.

I hold his gaze and venture deep into space,

Exploring the universe; I am lifted from my limitations,

Pulled from gravity's relishing strong, grasp lost in him.

His muscles tighten; the firm sand where I lie, where I tan.

He's hot and steamy,

The sun scorching an erupting volcano.

He forms to my body and I am vanquished in lava,

His cooling laugh turning me to igneous.

I am solid; grounded.

His skin is velvet,

The silk with which I sleep under the warm summer sky;

Where I dream with a boy I met when I was seventeen.

I met a boy when I was eighteen,

Who told me our love was murder;

Red blood and white chalk.

He did not tell me or show me, instead he took me.

One time he took me to a room in that hotel

With those hotel room sheets where he lay me down

After he dosed me.

He straddled me but not like his Mickey plush.

Like his evening roast pre-slaughter.

He cut me, dove in me and opened me,

Reaching under my rib cage and prying it in two,

Ripping apart my torso; my hive, a breeding ground for lizards and insects.

He peeled the muscle from bone like an overripe banana;

A monkey in the produce isle.

He gnaws ferociously at the rot he left caked around my insides and plunges his hands deeper, deeper, deep into my cavity; drooling at the cascade of organs,

Glorifying at the abundance of pain.

He marvels at the gore, the guts; his winter bath.

Slurps my blood like nectar, downs it like wine; lost in me.

Squeezing my heart with his fist, he juices it like grapes.

Wet garbage in the summer heat, he does not hesitate to jump in me like a cooling pool.

Bursting my pancreas and stretching my liver,

He wrenches through my stomach so he can reach right there.

Down there through my flesh and interior,

He wraps his menacing grasp around my spine; takes a firm hold.

Burrowing deep into my soul and rooting himself in the depth of my essence.

He drains my joy making it his.

Your body is my sickness he tells me; the unnatural high that poisons me,

The oil in the river, and meth below the vein.

Our love is murder, not just red blood and white chalk;

Sin and horror lacking even the raunchiest morals.

A white, burning, hot murder.

I met a boy when I was sixteen, he was my murderer.

I place my journal on the table in between Christian and I while I rummage through my purse for my phone, which turned out to be in my pocket. I turn it on and message Kate letting her know we've just landed. I look up and Christian looks like he's about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned. He gives me his best I'm-good-nothings-wrong smile, but I see right through it.

"Christian you're talking to the master of fake smiles what's wrong." I try again and he sighs.

"You write beautifully Anastasia." he looks at me with an honest smile. A flush creeps up my face and I bite my lip.

"You need to learn to take a compliment Anastasia."

"I've never been good with them. I don't think it's going to change soon."

"Fair enough, but one day I am going to make your see the extraordinary girl you are."

"I highly doubt that." I say as the plane comes to a stop. It only takes a few moments for the pilots to turn off the engines and open the doors. I feel as if I am finally breathing for the first time when I step outside. After the chaos that has happened these last few days it's a huge comfort being home. The gate opens up and I see Kate pull up to the plane in my Impala followed by a Audi SUV. I reach the bottom of the steps as the impala comes to a stop. Seconds later Kates arms wrap around me, pulling me into a much needed embrace. I pull away and see a young man in a suit standing by the SUV. Kate turns her head to follow my gaze and whispers in my ear.

"Who's the stiff?"

"I think that's my bodyguard."

"Your what?" She says a little too loud.

"You heard right."

"I get what happened was terrible, but is this really necessary."

"Christian and my dad think so. I thought I shouldn't fight them on it."

"I'm really sorry Ana." She says with a sad smile.  
"Shit happens." I say trying to change the subject. I guess she takes the hint because she doesn't say anything else about what happened in New York.

"Let's go say hello to the stiff." Kate says with a smile. As we get closer I realise he can't be much older than I am. I extend my hand and introduce myself.

"Ana Steele. You must be Luke Sawyer."

"Yes Mam."

"Don't call me mam. If you want to get along you will call me Ana."

"These are Christian's orders."

"I'll deal with Christian." I glare and he blushes. This could be fun.

"This is my roommate Kate."

"Lovely to meet you." She says and he blushes again. I bite my lip to stifle a giggle. Christian comes up behind us followed by Ray and Taylor.

"Sawyer." Christian says curtly. My dad extends his hand and makes introductions.

"Christian I agree to the security, but I will not agree to him calling me anything, but Ana."

"Alright."

"I'm going to call you Luke Skywalker." Ray and Taylor laugh while Christian raises his eyebrow and him. I turn to Luke who has a smile on his face. Maybe this won't be too bad. I hug Ray and Taylor before they get into the SUV. Christian lives closer to Ray so he's offered to drive him. I look up at Christian who smile. I hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Christian."

"It's nothing Anastasia. If you need anything at all make sure to call me. Also I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner some time this week. Maybe wednesday?"

"I'd love that." He hugs me again and I feel safe in his arms. He lets go and casually walks to the SUV and I get in the drivers seat of the Impala. I look at Kate sitting next to me and turn around the see Luke in the back.

"Kate don't you think Luke would be more comfortable up front."

"Probably, but I called shotgun." I laugh and roll my eyes. Oh lord.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the poem. It would mean the world to me. **


End file.
